Hogwarts' Hero
by Plucky
Summary: AU. Malfoy loves having all the glory, but saving old women? That’s Potter’s job. Suddenly, rumors are flying about Draco and the only one smart enough to doubt them is Hermione. DHr. Updated!
1. Runaway carts

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Malfoy loves having all the glory, but saving old women? That's Potter's job. Suddenly, rumors are flying about Draco and the only one smart enough to doubt them is Hermione. D/Hr**

**Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, does that count?**

**Hogwart's**** Hero**

****

By Plucky

The heated whispers swept the train. Smirks, raised eyebrows and looks of pure wonder were plentiful on this year's voyage of the Hogwarts' Express. It all started with Pansy Parkinson, who'd overheard her mother speaking. She told Blaise, who told Cho, who told Susan, who told Lavender, and pretty soon the whole train knew. That is to say, everyone but Draco Malfoy.

Hermione enjoyed the advantages of being a prefect. For one, it was the perfect excuse for eavesdropping. Hermione had been making her rounds patrolling the train, when she overheard a particularly interesting exchange coming from a compartment occupied by a group of fifth year Ravenclaw girls.

_"I heard Malfoy saved the whole square! Imagine if the sign had fallen, hundreds would have been killed!" "Lucky he was there, that's for sure!"_

'What's this about Malfoy?' Hermione wondered. She leaned in closer to the door, hoping to gather more from their conversation.

_"You're both wrong!" She heard a third voice exclaim. __"I heard he wasn't able to stop all of it from falling, so he had to jump down and save a baby from being crushed." "How heroic!"_

Hermione was now pressing herself firmly to the door, a futile attempt to hear more. "Does something interest you, Mudblood?" a cold voice drawled from behind her.

'Of all the positions to be caught in,' Hermione groaned inwardly. She turned around and fixed the silver haired Slytherin with a cold look. "What do you want, Malfoy?" 

"Same thing as you," Malfoy explained in his sickeningly superior tone. "I want to know what the hell those Ravenclaws are going on about."

"You mean, you don't know?" Hermione asked, her eyes going wide in surprise.

"Of course not, Mudblood, or why would I be here talking to _you," He said, illustrating that he'd rather paint Hagrid's toenails than talk to her willingly. Hermione just ignored it, she'd come to expect this kind of behavior from Draco Malfoy._

"But surely you must have done something for them to think that—"

"That's none of your business!" Draco yelled furiously, his grey eyes narrowing in anger. The commotion in the hallway quickly drew the attention of the Ravenclaws, who flung open the door of their compartment in order to see what was the matter.

Hermione spun around at the sound of the door opening. The Ravenclaws stuck their heads into the hallway, curious to see what was going on.

"Go back into the compartment," Hermione instructed. "There's nothing to see out here."

The Ravenclaws gave Hermione a skeptical look and grudgingly reentered their booth. 

Hermione turned to resume her conversation with Malfoy, only to realize the hallway was empty. 'Typical,' Hermione complained.  'Speeding off as soon as I start asking questions.'

Hermione sighed and began walking down the hall once more, after all her shift wasn't over yet.

When Hermione finished her rounds, she walked down to the north end of the train, in the direction of the compartment she had been sharing with Ron and Harry. She opened the door, and was greeted with the sight of Harry doubled over in laughter, and Ron, as red as a tomato, grinning from ear to ear. 

"What have you boys been up to?" Hermione asked smiling. 

"Not much, Hermione," Harry answered. "Just talking about Quidditch."

"So, I guess no visit from Malfoy this year?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside Harry, and across from Ron.

Hermione noticed the mischievous smiles that blossomed on the boys' faces.

"What?" Hermione asked looking from Ron back to Harry.

"Well Hermione," Ron supplied. "We expect the git won't be showing his face around us for a while."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, still confused. 

"Just before you got here, Dean showed up and had a pretty juicy piece of gossip about _dear Draco," Harry explained. "Apparently, when Malfoy was getting his books in Diagon Alley, a cart holding some magical amulets got away from its owner. It began to roll down hill and started to pick up speed. It was heading straight for this old woman, but Malfoy pulled her out of the way just in time. It turns out the woman was Hannah Abbott's friend's sister's cousin's grandmother, so now the whole school knows. "_

"What's so bad about that?" Hermione inquired.

"Right after he pulled the old woman out of the way, she started thanking him, and yelling out that he'd saved her life. She asked for his name, and when he told her she started yelling that one day she'd repay her _drakie-poo for the good he'd preformed. Colin Creevey said he was there in the alley that day. According to him the woman just kept shrieking and shrieking. Malfoy tried to get away from her but the woman pulled him into a hug, and kissed him on both cheeks, leaving great lipstick marks. Then she just walked away as if nothing had happened. Colin said it was brilliant!" Harry finished. "I wish I had been there," He added, with a wistful look._

"It must have been dreadfully embarrassing," Hermione remarked, frowning upon the fact that they could take so much pleasure in Malfoy's discomfort. After all, he had saved the woman!

"That's the funny thing," Ron stated. "When he got on the train this morning he looked as proud as ever, as if it hadn't happened."

"Maybe he's faking it?" Harry suggested.

"I don't know Harry. I overheard some Ravenclaws talking earlier, and it sounded as if they'd heard a different version of the story," Hermione explained. "What if this is all just a rumor?"

"But it can't be!" Ron exclaimed, reluctant to let go of the thought of Malfoy's embarrassment.

 "Dean said he'd heard it from a reliable source," Harry pointed out.

"Alright," Hermione conceded exasperatedly. "We're almost at Hogwarts, we better get our robes. We don't want to be late for the start of our sixth year."

Harry and Ron nodded their agreement. Soon their Sixth year would begin, and who knew what could happen, but mostly Harry and Ron were just looking forward to seeing Malfoy.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you're confused by the two different versions of the story, don't worry, you're supposed to be. The whole plot is that people keep spreading these rumors about Malfoy, so they get more and more outrageous. You'll find out what actually happened at the end of the story. It'll only be a couple chapters at most. Oh, and all that depressing stuff that happened in OotP? Yeah, forget it ever happened. This is supposed to be a fun piece. I don't want to address any serious issues. _sheepish look Well, I hope you enjoyed it. __sends subliminal message for reader to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	2. Meaningful looks

**Hogwarts' Hero**

****

**Chapter 2**

****

****

Draco was never one to shy away from the spotlight. He loved attention, _craved _it. That was part of the reason why he hated Potter. When Harry Potter was around, Draco became unimportant, a figure in the background. Harry was Dumbledore's pet, the wizarding world's saviour and a royal pain in Draco's ass. But as Draco boarded the Hogwarts' Express and went in search of an empty compartment, he became highly aware that no one was interested in the misadventures of Saint Potter this year.

Frankly, Draco had no idea where these people got their information. If they were going to pry into his personal life, they might as well do it _right._

When Pansy Parkinson burst into his compartment after his confrontation with the Mudblood, he had no intention of making her believe it was true. Honestly, he didn't. But it was too close, and Draco paused a second longer than he should have before replying, something that would tell any proper Slytherin that there was at least a fraction of truth to it.

"So it's true then?" Pansy demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"It depends which version you're referring to. Personally, I particularly enjoy the one with me selflessly risking my life to save a toddler from plunging to his death off the balcony in Flourish and Blotts," he said smirking, knowing perfectly well what she was asking.

Pansy opened her mouth, a retort poised on the tip of her tongue, but Draco interrupted her before she could utter a word.

"What I've been wondering," Draco continued with a sharpness to his voice that hadn't been there before, "is where everyone got their information. The only people who are aware of what happened are your father and my father. Tell me, what has the dinner conversation at the Parkinson house been like lately?"

Draco stood up, using his height to intimidate the pug-faced girl. She bristled slightly, but stood her ground.

She looked up at Draco's face and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." She raised her chin defiantly, daring him to challenge her.

Draco gave Pansy a dismissive glance and sat back down. He clasped his hands in his lap and looked up at her expectantly. "Is there something else you wanted?" He asked coolly, his voice returning to his usual emotionless drawl.

"Oh!" Pansy exclaimed, her frustration evident by the way her face scrunched up disgustingly. She turned on her heel to exit the compartment, but was stopped by the sound of Draco's voice just as she was about to leave.

"And tell your friends to mind their own business. If they really want to know what's going on they can figure it out for themselves."

Pansy paused in the doorway, surprised Draco had figured out why she'd come to talk to him.

When she heard Draco chuckle behind her, her anger renewed itself and she stormed out of the booth. As she stomped down the hall, she was already composing the speech she'd deliver to her friends.

**000000000000000**

When Hermione walked through the doors to the great hall she was overwhelmed. Students were sitting at their tables in clusters, talking animatedly. A smile blossomed on her face. 'I'm home,' she thought warmly.

She looked over at Harry and Ron who were standing beside her. They both had the same goofy grin on their faces, which made her smile wider.

"C'mon boys, we can't just stand here all day," Hermione said. "Let's go sit down."

They made their way to the Gryffindor table. As they walked over, Hermione could hear small snippets of conversations coming from the groups of students.

_"You can't be serious? Malfoy . . ." "Poor child, so lucky . . ." "The bird refused to come down, lucky he can climb . . ." "Oh! He's so brave; I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" _

'Are they all talking about Malfoy? Oh! What am I thinking, they're probably completely unrelated,' Hermione told herself, trying to ignore her confusion.

Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by Ron as they neared the table. "I'm looking forward to Quidditch this year, Harry. I won't be as nervous since this is my second season, and you'll be playing with us as well. We'll be unbeatable!" Ron beamed.

Harry grinned back. "You're right there. Actually I was rereading '_Quidditch Through the Ages' _and found this play. It hasn't been used in ages but . . ."

Hermione blocked them out._ Quidditch._ Could they be any more predictable?

They reached the table and sat down. Ron and Harry were still discussing new moves or, well, _old_ moves, so when Hermione noticed Ginny walking towards them, she let out a sigh of relief.

As Ginny sat down, Hermione couldn't help but notice that she looked excited. Her cheeks were glowing and she had a smile on her face that told Hermione she really wanted to tell her something.

Hermione wasn't kept in suspense for long, because as soon as Ginny was seated, she asked excitedly, "Have you heard about Malfoy?"

"Yes, the boys told me about it. It seems out of character for him doesn't it?" Hermione confided. Maybe Ginny could help her work out her thoughts.

"I know," Ginny replied. "But it's so _romantic_." Ginny leaned her head on her hand and let out a wistful sigh.

Ok, or maybe not.

"What do you mean '_romantic_'?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows drawing together in puzzlement

"The way he stood up to his father and wouldn't let him hurt that girl. I wish something like that would happen to me. Parvati told me on the train. She said the girl was so thankful, and he gave her this look. Her cousin was there in the alley that day, and she said it couldn't be anything but love." Ginny gave another wistful smile, her eyes staring longingly into the hall.

"Ginny! This is Malfoy," Hermione protested. "He isn't capable of loving anyone but himself. Parvati must have gotten it wrong."

Ginny looked as if she was about to protest, but Dumbledore's voice boomed, "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts! This year, to encourage school pride, there will be a formal welcoming celebration at the end of this week . . . "

Dumbledore continued, but Hermione wasn't listening. She would have, really, if she hadn't been so occupied with the grey-eyed conundrum sitting across the hall.

.

.

.

A/N: Another chapter. I noticed that I have a really hard time writing Harry and Ron, so if their characters seem a little flat, I'm sorry about that. I'm really proud of the beginning with Draco. I hope you guys liked it, and if you did, I hope you REVIEW!

****


	3. Bunnies and Bacon

**Hogwarts' Hero**

**Chapter 3**

****

Draco had always felt at home in the Slytherin dungeons. The harsh stone walls and the stark leather furniture always seemed to comfort him. Not to mention, he looked dashing in green. But tonight wasn't a normal night. Everyone was watching him and whispering. To tell you the truth, it was a bit unnerving. Usually he did things for attention, but tonight they were just staring for no reason.

Draco sat in one of the armchairs that faced the fire, brooding. Normally, Draco was a very calm person. He took his anger in stride and then plotted his revenge, but if everyone continued _looking_ at him, he was likely to commit suicide, and he'd take the whole common room with him.

'If they don't stop, I'm going to rip out their bloody intestines and use them as a jumping rope!' Draco thought insanely, while shooting a withering glance at a group of fourth years who'd been getting closer and closer as the night wore on.

'Honestly! It's not like I did anything important. I was in the right place at the right time, and just happened to see that display of Maureen's Magical Makeup guides start to tip—'

"Excuse me?"

Draco was frightened out of his thoughts. Once he regained his composure he glared up at the boy standing before him.

"What could a sniveling little second year have to say to me?" Draco sneered, hoping the little brat would get the hint. He didn't, and Draco silently cursed Salazar Slytherin for not ensuring that his house would be safe from brainless dunderheads. After all, that's who Hufflepuff was for.

The boy shifted nervously under Draco's gaze. "Well?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I was just wondering if it was true about the bunny," the boy explained quickly.

Draco looked blank. "What bunny?" he asked cautiously.

"The bunny you saved from being crushed by that falling bookcase. You know, in Flourish and Blotts," the boy encouraged.

Draco looked at him incredulously. He couldn't possibly be serious. 'This has to be some kind of joke,' Draco thought. No one in Slytherin would believe a story about a bunny in Flourish and Blotts.

Draco looked around the common room, and noticed that everyone was looking at him, not even bothering to hide their curiosity.

Oh, bugger.

Draco snapped. He could take being called an evil bastard and he could take being called a minion of the Dark lord, but no one accused Draco bloody Malfoy of saving a _bunny_.

Draco jumped up from his chair, startling the second year. He narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits, and glared at his peers in the common room.

"I never realized how sick and twisted the Hogwarts rumour mill could be, but seriously, bunnies?" he asked.

The Slytherins had the decency to look ashamed.

"I have endured enough of the whispers and looks for one night," Draco continued. "And if I have to hear one more person talk about me like I'm a _hero_," he spat, "I'll rip out their fingernails one by one, and shove them down their throat!"

Everyone watched as Draco stormed across the common room, stomped up the stairs and disappeared through the entranceway to the dormitories. After a couple of seconds, the Slytherins heard a loud bang coming from upstairs and they shared a look. He was _such_ a drama queen.

000000000000000000

Hermione loved the first day of classes. There was so much excitement and anticipation in the air. It was the only day of the year that Hermione wasn't the only one looking forward to lessons, so she could share her excitement with Ron and Harry.

"Double potions with the Slytherins!" Ron called out in disappointment. He'd been serving himself a portion of eggs, while Hermione announced their first class of the day.

"A double lesson is bad enough, but on the first day and this early in the morning?" Harry asked, a note of dismay in his voice, while he put a slice of bacon in his mouth.

'Well, their unhappiness doesn't seem to be affecting their appetites,' Hermione noted wryly, grinning at the boys stuffing themselves across from her.

Ron got up to serve himself another slice of ham. He leaned over the table and managed to knock his pumpkin juice with his elbow, spilling it all over Lavender Brown.

Lavender looked down at her robes, shocked. She looked back up, and glared at the freckled boy.

"Ron Weasley!" Lavender bellowed. "I spent days making these robes look just right, and then you had to go be your clumsy self and spill juice all over them. Now I have to go and change!"

Lavender shot a scornful glance at Ron's dumbfounded expression, got up from the Gryffindor table and marched out of the Great hall. Ron had gone as red as his hair.

Hermione, who'd been surprised by Lavender's outburst, turned towards Parvati who'd been talking with Lavender before she walked out.

"What's wrong with Lavender?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's just," Parvati sighed, "Lavender altered her robes a little so they'd look just right. She was telling me about it. She said she wanted to look devastating for the first day."

"Why?" Harry asked, joining the conversation.

Parvati grinned impishly. "Oh, you know," she said, looking straight at Hermione.

"Um, actually," Hermione clarified, "No, I don't." She grinned weakly.

"Oh, honestly!" Parvati cried. She leaned in closer to Hermione, Ron and Harry. In hushed tones she announced, "She wants to impress Malfoy."

"Impress Malfoy?!" Ron yelled, his voice rising in surprise.

"Shhh!" Parvati admonished.

During Ron's exclamation, Hermione snuck a glance at the Slytherin table. Her eyes sought out the tell-tale silvery blond head, but it wasn't there. She looked again, and this time she noticed that nestled between Crabbe and Goyle was a rather large pile of letters, a pile of letters that seemed to be moving.

Hermione tried to get a closer look, but her attention was brought back to the Gryffindor table when she heard Harry call out her name.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione answered turning back towards her friends.

"We lost you for a moment," Ron explained, while serving himself _another_ plate of eggs.

"So, why does Lavender want to impress Malfoy?" Hermione asked, once again addressing the dark haired girl.

Hermione noticed immediately that Parvati got the same wistful look in her eye that Ginny had yesterday. She braced herself.

"He's such a star," Parvati breathed. "He risked himself to save that poor old woman . . ."

Hermione interrupted. "But I thought you told Ginny—"

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to faze Parvati, who was on a roll.

"And he's so handsome. Those silver eyes and white blond hair are so ethereal, and that physique." Parvati gave a contented sigh. "I sent him a letter telling him how great I think he his. Do you think he'll notice me?"

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked like they were going to be sick.

"Right," Harry grunted. "Well, best be going. Classes are going to start."

"Right, classes," Ron agreed.

Hermione glanced down at her watch. "Gods, Harry! You're right! We've only got ten minutes. We're going to be late!"

Hermione got up and ushered the boys out of the great hall, leaving Parvati alone to her thoughts.

'She'll have a lot of time to think in St. Mungo's,' Hermione commented to herself. 'I must be the only girl in our year who remembers what a prat Malfoy is.'

Hermione sighed, and walked out the big oak doors.

A/N: Woo hoo! Another chapter, and this one sort of moves along the plot! _ : : does happy dance : : _ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I especially loved the bunnies. Big thanks to **horseluver13** and **mel62** for reviewing. Hugs to **Melein** who reviewed both chapters. If you liked it, tell me! Otherwise, I may not be able to carry on _:__ : dramatic sigh : :_ Toodles!


	4. Stares and Stutters

**Hogwarts' Hero**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N:** Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Cookies for **Gina**, **horseluver13**, **mel62**, and **DracMione.** Huggles to **moonless-me**, who gave me some great advice. This chappy is dedicated to you!

The walk down into the dungeons was unusually quiet, the only noise coming from their shoes clicking along the cobblestones. Hermione didn't need to ask why Harry and Ron were so silent. In a couple minutes they were about to have their first confrontation of the year with Professor Snape.

Hermione shot a sympathetic look at Ron who had his head bowed solemnly. Snape was always sure to leave an impression on the Gryffindors their first day, and took points off for every little mistake they made. Hermione supposed it was kind in a way, preparing them for what the rest of the year would be like. Unfortunately, that also meant Ron and Harry were sure to lose a lot of house points. They hadn't done too badly on their potions OWL, but it was by no means their best subject.

Hermione patted Ron on the back comfortingly as they entered the dark classroom. The boys sat down near the back to avoid as much attention as possible, while Hermione decided to take the place next to Neville. He needed all the help he could get.

"Hello," Hermione greeted warmly as she sat down, trying to ease some of Neville's discomfort.

"H-h-hello, Hermione," Neville replied. He seemed terribly shaken, but that was much better than the dead faint he'd managed during last year's lesson.

Slowly, last minute arrivals, including Malfoy, began trickling in. They were all Slytherins. No Gryffindor was stupid enough to risk showing up late on the first day.

Hermione studied Malfoy closely, and watched as he took his seat at the front of the classroom. He seemed so nonchalant, acting as if everyone staring at him was a daily occurrence.

Hermione set her jaw. 'Of course, everyone is absorbed with the _Slytherin Prince_,' Hermione thought sarcastically. 'Arrogant jerk. He acts as if he deserves the attention.'

Hermione was being unreasonable, but her curiosity was making her go batty, and the bloody git wasn't letting anything faze him. She also felt slightly betrayed by the way Lavender was fluttering her eyelashes at him. This was _Malfoy_.

"Doesn't she have any pride?!" Hermione scoffed, as Malfoy smirked back at Lavender.

"What was that Miss Granger?" Snape asked as he entered and walked to the front of the classroom.

Hermione blushed when all eyes turned toward her. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I was just telling Neville how . . . how exciting potions is going to be this year!" she finished pathetically.

All the Slytherins snickered, and she was certain she heard rather suspicious coughing coming from Harry and Ron.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Potions is definitely going to be exciting this year," Snape drawled, mocking her dismal excuse.

She could _hear_ Malfoy smirking, the bloody prat.

Snape began to address the class. "Potions is going to be much more difficult this year, making it next to impossible for some of you," he sneered, with a pointed look at Neville.

Snape walked up to the board at the front of the room.  "The next couple of lessons will be spent reviewing key elements of past years. The simplest mistakes this year could be deadly and though I'm sure most of you are prepared, unfortunately we still have Mr. Longbottom with us."

The Slytherins laughed again.

"Now, turn to page 109 in _Potent Potions_  . . . "

The rest of class was spent taking notes, notes that Hermione had already written over the summer in her spare time. Others would swear she had the text memorized, but Hermione was sure that if she read it a seventh time, she'd find something she had missed.

Snape's monotone voice quickly caused Hermione to lose interest, although she'd never admit it. Absentmindedly, her eyes found a bright blond head. He was taking notes but Hermione could tell he wasn't paying attention by the way he was leaning back in his seat. Snape didn't seem to notice.

'All these rumours are driving me insane,' Hermione thought, staring at him. 'Can't anyone keep their story straight? I'm sure they have at least a grain of truth to them; they can't just pop out of thin air. So, then what really happened?'

Hermione had no idea, and it was driving her insane. She hated not knowing the answer to a question almost as much as she hated stupid people. Don't get her started about stupid people.

Malfoy began to shift in his seat, as if he was uncomfortable, but Hermione didn't notice. His shifting became more insistent, and finally he turned and looked at something behind him.

Hermione looked at the back of the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She turned back to the front, but Malfoy was still turned in his seat. Hermione propped her head up on her hand and began to study his face. He was _still_ looking at something behind him, and suddenly an amused smile blossomed on his face.

'What's his bloody problem?' Hermione wondered. 'There's nothing back there, and why is he smiling? I always knew he had a few screws loose.'

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and then she knew. He was watching her _staring_ at him.

Oh, Merlin.

Hermione ducked her head quickly. She wasn't going to let Malfoy see her blush again.

Hermione was sure it couldn't get any worse, but then Malfoy started laughing at her. Not a chuckle or even a snicker, but great whoops of laughter.

Snape snapped round, and scanned the room. He quickly noticed Malfoy, and then his eyes rested on Hermione. He'd noticed her blushing.

"Miss Granger, could you please explain to me what seems to have Mr. Malfoy so worked up?" He snapped.

"Well, I, um, I, that is to say . . . "

Hermione's flustered ramblings seemed to further anger the professor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I will not have your _activities_ with Mr. Malfoy disrupting my classroom," Snape explained, causing Hermione's jaw to drop and Malfoy's laughter to grow louder.

Hermione bowed her head in defeat. If they had wanted to kill her, Avada Kedavra would have been a great deal simpler. Dying of embarrassment was much too messy.

0000000000000000

The rest of the class was uneventful, allowing Hermione time to obsess over what had happened.

'How could I have been so stupid? Of course he was looking at me,' Hermione chastised herself. 'If only I had been paying attention. If only I had—"

"Hermione?" Neville asked tentatively.

Hermione shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts, and addressed Neville. "Yes?"

"Professor Snape just announced that we could leave."

Hermione looked around and noticed everyone collecting their things.

She quickly started shoving her books and quills into her bag. "Thanks, Neville."

She smiled weakly and began walking towards the exit, trying to leave without anyone noticing her.

Unfortunately, the fates had other ideas. As she was walking by the rows of desks, her bag caught on the corner of one of the benches, and caused all of her things to spill on the floor.

Would this day _never_ end?

Harry and Ron hurried over to help her.

"Here! Let me help," Ron exclaimed chivalrously. He bent down at the same time as Hermione, and their heads crashed against each other with a sickening thud, sending Hermione sprawling on the ground.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing. "Just go, Ron,"

She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I just—"

Hermione glared up at him.

"C'mon mate. Hermione has Arithmancy next. She'll be alright. Besides, we have to get to Divination," Harry placated.

He ushered Ron out of the classroom, knowing that Hermione needed to be alone.

She heaved a sigh of relief and got onto her knees. She began to gather her things, when a pair of shoes stepped in front of her. A pair of _expensive_ shoes, attached to a pair of well tailored trousers. Hermione ran her eyes up the person's body, and was soon met with a most unwelcome sight.

"Hello, Granger."

A/N: You like? This chapter was the lead up to some D/Hr interaction, 'cause there hasn't been much has there? Aw, well. I'm taking it slow. It's been a long time since I've updated, but I've been really busy. Exams are coming up, so I probably won't update for a couple weeks. Sorry, about that. I bet you hate that I left a cliffhanger! _: :__ evil laughter : : _Maybe if you review, I'll try and squeeze an update in between studying!  


	5. Notes and Nuisances

**Hogwarts' Hero**

****

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:** Thanks to **thoroughbredchickie****, firesorceress1, that-silent-scream24, innocentrose, Karana Belle, Meleine, DracMione, mel62 **and** moonless-me **for reviewing**. **You guys really are the greatest;)****

Hermione looked up at Draco, a look of horror washing over her features. She did _not_ want to deal with him right now. A silence passed between them.

"I know I'm breathtaking Granger, but really, you should try to regain your grasp on the English language. You're no fun when your mouth is just hanging open like that."

Malfoy looked down at her crouched before him, and smiled mischievously, "Oh, wait . . ."

Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust when she realized what he meant. She glared up at him.

"Of all the foul, repulsive, sicken—"

"Granger," Malfoy interrupted, "I'm afraid your words don't have the same impact when you're kneeling in front of me like that."

_Bloody, arrogant, insufferable git!_

Hermione jumped to her feet, forgetting about her spilt parchments, and growled, "What do you want Malfoy? A little chat? Need some quality making fun of the Mudblood time? Well guess what? I don't have time for an inbred prick like you."

Hermione stepped up close to Draco, and punctuated each of her questions by angrily poking Malfoy in the chest.

Malfoy swatted her hand away like it was nothing but an annoying bug. This served to anger Hermione further.

Draco smirked at her and asked, "Really? Because you seemed quite interested in me during the lesson."

"Oh, well . . . that was different," Hermione said, with what she hoped was an air of confidence.

"Different how?" Draco asked, crossing his arms lazily over his chest as he leaned on the desk beside him.

Hermione was tired of answering questions, and decided to turn the tables on him.

'See how he likes it,' Hermione sniffed.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about all the rumours floating about," Hermione clarified.

The corners of her mouth curled upwards when she noticed Malfoy's smirk falter.

'Ha! Take that, you bloody, bloody prat!' her inner voice shouted with glee.

She couldn't help but smile victoriously when she asked, "So, is it true, Malfoy? Have you gone soft? Always there to protect the weak and defenseless?"

Malfoy knew exactly what she was up to, so he returned, "Yep, the whole bit. White stallion, shining armour and a smitten mob of damsels in distress. I swear! Saving the day is quite a hassle when you've got them chasing you about."

He smiled a roguish smile.

'Malfoys should not be allowed to smile roguish smiles. It's bloody unfair. They could steal the clothes right off your back, and as soon as they smiled, you would ask if there was anything else you could do for them,' Hermione mused.

The sneaky bastard.

"You are the most conceited person I've ever met," Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

She bent back down to gather up her papers, signaling the end of their little exchange. She was tired of his childish behavior. As Hermione reached out to grab them, all the pages flew towards Malfoy.

Hermione looked up, surprised, and saw Draco holding his wand up triumphantly in one hand, and her parchments in the other.

"What is your problem?!" Hermione shrieked, outraged. "We have classes to get to. Don't you understand, we're going to be la—"

Hermione was cut off by a shrill whistle, signaling the beginning of their third class. Hermione's eyes widened, and her face paled.

"Oh no!" she cried. "We're late, and it's all your bloody fault," Hermione accused, whirling on Draco. "Now, give me back my papers before I hex you to China and back."

Malfoy smiled and held the parchments over his head, out of Hermione's reach. "Tsk, tsk. Ask nicely, or you'll never get them back."

"Why are you doing this Malfoy?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

Malfoy looked at her, and for once in his life, answered truthfully, "Because you're the only one who doesn't treat me any differently, like I'm some hero. We'll always dislike each other, and somehow, this is the only bit of normalcy I have left."

Hermione was unnerved by the serious turn their confrontation had taken.

Timidly she asked, "What is this all about Malfoy? What really happened?"

Malfoy looked at her for a long moment, and then he sneered, "Have your bloody papers, Mudblood."

He threw them on the floor and stormed out of the room.

00000000000000000

Hermione arrived late to Arithmancy, and told Professor Vector it was because she had to take care of issues with another student, and she promised that it wouldn't happen again. The professor seemed to accept this, and told her to get the notes she had missed from another student.

The class ran smoothly, and because Arithmancy was Hermione's favourite subject, she didn't have time to dwell on her exchange with Malfoy in the Potions room. She blissfully lost herself in a world of numbers and calculations until they were dismissed, and sent off to lunch.

Harry and Ron were already in the Great Hall when she arrived, and smiled at her when she sat down.

Hermione smiled back and asked, "How was Divination?"

"Awful, simply awful," Harry replied.

"Oh, what happened?" Hermione inquired comfortingly.

"It was a riot," Ron interjected joyfully. "Tre_looney_ really out did herself."

"What did the old fraud prophesize this time?" Hermione asked, disdainfully.

"That he'd die," Ron answered, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Doesn't she say that every class?"

"Yeah," Harry replied forlornly. "But this time she prophesized that an anvil was going to fall on my head and squash me. Voldemort I can deal with, but when I'm going to die like a cartoon character . . . and everyone laughed. Very funny they all said. And it's only the first day! Imagine what she has in store for me tomorrow!"

Hermione smiled at Harry's distress, as his head rested on the table.

"Cheer up, Harry!" Hermione said. "At least you're not going to get hit over the head with a frying pan."

Harry raised his head, and chuckled. He looked over at Ron and said, "You know, we do have Divination homework tonight, and I bet Trelawney would be pleased if we came up with some really creative ways for me to die . . . "

The boys shared a grin, and Hermione laughed.

_Honestly_.

They spent the rest of lunch coming up with more ways for Harry to kick the bucket. Hermione was having fun joking around with her friends, but the events of that morning were still bothering her.

'Should I tell them about what happened with Malfoy?' Hermione wondered, glancing over at Harry and Ron. They were laughing away over Harry's heart failing from eating a wonky Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean.

'I'm sure they'd overreact,' she reasoned. 'It was just a small row, nothing to get worked up over. Besides, I can take care of myself.'

0000000000000000000

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. History of magic was particularly bland, and Professor McGonagall decided that just because it was the first day was not reason enough to stop her from assigning an eight inch essay on the advantages and disadvantages of transforming toads into cushions.

So, this was why Hermione was busily working away at her usual table in the corner of the library. Nobody dared disturb her here. Everyone knew that when Hermione was in the Library, she meant business.

This is why when Draco Malfoy pulled up a chair, and sat down at the table Hermione was so surprised. That, and the fact that he was Draco Malfoy.

He smirked. "So, what are you working on?"

**A/N:** My, my, my. What could Draco be up to? Ahehehehehe. I'm really starting to enjoy cliffhangers, they're so much fun! Well, when you're writing them, anyway. I hope you liked this chapter, and please forgive the naughtiness in the beginning. Not sure if I'm any good at writing the D/Hr dialogue, so you gotta tell me what you think. Oh, and I might update sooner if I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter . . . . . _ : : wink, wink : :_


	6. Libraries and Lunatics

**Hogwarts' Hero**

****

**Chapter 6**

****

**A/N:** Thanks to **Angie chick, Tacky Socks **(great name!), and **mel62** for reviewing.

Special note for **bk**: Yes, I am Canadian. Good work. It sucks some times though, because I use Microsoft Word and it's set to American English, and I don't know how to change it. Sometimes it will change the Canadian spelling to the American spelling, and I won't notice until after I've posted. It gets pretty annoying, so I'm surprised you didn't get thrown off by the mixture I've got in here. Great detective work. You'd give Hermione a run for her money!

Ok, so now that the monstrously long author's note is over, on with the story!

.

.

.

****

The Sorting Hat hadn't been wrong when he put Draco in Slytherin. Slytherins were scheming, slimy, devious little bastards. They weren't like Gryffindors. Oh, no. Instead of charging into to things, they planned and strategized, looking at situations from every possible perspective for the solution that was least likely to get them thrown into Azkaban.

Slytherins had plans for everything. What to do when a professor catches you cheating on a test, what to do if your girlfriend is pregnant, even what to do when your best friend turns out to be a transvestite.

If anyone bothered to get to know them, they'd realize the Slytherins were a very colourful bunch.

Slytherins also had plans for getting attention, because how could they be truly happy if their sneakiness wasn't being appreciated? Of course, no one knew what to do when someone wanted _out_ of the spotlight. If they spent all that time getting the attention, they were going to milk it for all it was worth. So, as a Slytherin, Draco was in a very unique situation.

He wished that people would just stop talking about what he'd done, because, sooner or later, the truth would come out and that would be dreadfully embarrassing. Not to mention, it would kill his image.

Even though he had no desire for people to continue wondering what actually happened in Flourish and Blotts that day, he still didn't mind the interest. After all, how could he rob the general public of this devilishly handsome face? So, in true Slytherin fashion, Draco came up with a plan. He decided that he didn't need to completely exit the spotlight; he just had to _shift_ it a bit.

Draco had to do something outrageous, something that would completely shock the students of Hogwarts. If he managed that, no one would ever talk about what happened in Diagon Alley again, because it would be yesterday's news and only the outcasts of the Hogwarts social scene still talked about that when something more exciting came along.

So, he knew what to do, the question was, how to do it? Although Draco was adamant about no one speaking of that fateful day ever again, he was not going to sacrifice his pride completely and do a strip tease for the Great Hall. Not subtle enough for a Malfoy.

No, he had something much more shocking in mind; he just hoped it wouldn't involve any bodily harm. She was quite testy these days.

Draco walked into the library, outwardly exuding an air of confidence, but inwardly he was nervous.

'Will it work? Or am I just going to make a royal arse of myself?' he wondered.

He walked purposefully towards the far left corner of the library, knowing that she'd be there. Professor McGonagall had assigned an essay today, and if Hermione Granger wasn't sitting at her regular table working diligently, Draco would assume the world was coming to an end.

Of course as soon as he rounded the corner of the mythical beasts section, he spotted Hermione's frizzy mass of hair at her regular table, wedged between the Witches' Rights section and the Defense against the Dark Arts section.

Perhaps the universe was trying to tell him something, but Draco didn't have time for trivialities.

Who believes any of that rubbish anyway?

Hermione didn't seem to notice his presence, so he strode up to the table and graced her with his most naughty smirk, the one he only used on special occasions.

Hermione still didn't notice Draco standing there, and continued scribbling wildly on the parchment, mumbling incoherently under her breath.

Draco sighed, exasperatedly. Other girls would have killed to see that smirk, and Hermione didn't even notice it had happened. _Honestly_.

'I cannot lose my concentration. I have to do this, besides it will be fun to mess with the mudblood's head a little,' he told himself.

Draco took a chair, sat down charmingly and waited until Hermione noticed he was there. Hermione ceased her writing abruptly, and looked up, confusion written all over her face.

"So, what are you working on?"

**00000000000000**

Confusion was quickly replaced by anger, as Hermione narrowed her eyes and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I should think it was obvious Granger. I've come to the library to work on McGonagall's essay. No doubt you're doing the same," Draco explained, his smirk remaining intact. He leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable.

'He should NOT be making himself comfortable,' Hermione fumed. 'Who does he think he is to just come over here and plant his arrogant little arse at _my_ table?'

"I don't have time for your asinine little games, Malfoy. Why don't you go make out with that cow Parkinson, and leave me be?" Hermione growled.

Malfoy clutched at his chest sarcastically. "Oh, Granger, you wound me."

Hermione made a frustrated noise and turned back to her essay, intent on ignoring him.

'If he has something to say to me, he can bloody well say it. I'm not about to waste my time with all this foolishness.'

When Malfoy didn't say anything, Hermione tensed. The table remained in silence, Hermione working on her essay, and Malfoy just sitting there, watching her.

Hermione tried to focus on what she was writing, but Malfoy's silent presence unnerved her, and she was unable to concentrate. Hermione knew what he was doing. He was waiting until she got fed up and struck the first blow.

'Well, Draco. That isn't going to happen,' she vowed.

Hermione gritted her teeth and stared harder at her essay. The silence went on. Hermione's eyebrow twitched. She wasn't giving up that easy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Malfoy yawn. A big loud yawn that seemed to say 'I-don't-care-if-you-have-an-essay-to-finish-because-I'm-an-annoying-prat-and-I-have-all-the-time-in-the-world'

Hermione clutched her quill so hard it broke.

The silence continued, and Hermione could hear all the other students babbling away. Their chatter got louder and louder, and Hermione's breathing grew more ragged.

'_Tick, tick, tick_,' boomed the large Grandfather clock in the corner.

'I can't take this torture any longer. Bloody Slytherin, I'll teach him!'

Hermione looked over at Malfoy, who had an amused smile on his face.

'Kill, kill, kill,' Hermione's inner voice urged.

"Listen here Malfoy," Hermione raged, jumping up from her seat. "I've had enough of you today to last me the whole bloody year. So why don't you go on your merry way, and bother some first years, who might actually care what you have to say!"

Everyone in the library turned to see Hermione Granger towering menacingly over a seemingly innocent boy sitting at her table.

"Miss Granger!" snapped Madame Pince, coming round the bookcases to stand in front of them. "What is the meaning of this disgraceful outburst?!"

Hermione quickly adapted a deer caught in the headlights expression, and stammered, "I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I d-didn't mean to—"

"This is a warning, Miss Granger. Another episode like that and I'll be forced to ban you from the library," Madame Pince interrupted gently.

"B-b-banned . . . "

"Yes, I'm afraid so. See that it doesn't happen again Hermione."

Madame Pince gave her a pointed look, and walked back around the bookcases to return to her desk by the entrance.

As soon as she was out of sight, Hermione rounded on Malfoy. Madame Pince's warning may have stopped her from castrating Draco, but she still planned on finding out what he was up to.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stated angrily, "You've gotten what you wanted. I was completely humiliated and now you have my attention. So, out with it."

She said this in a commanding tone, but she was completely unprepared for the reaction her words caused.

Malfoy stood suddenly and neared her with a completely _evil_ look in his eyes.

If Hermione hadn't been so shocked, she would have pulled away as Malfoy's face drew closer and closer to hers. No, really. She would have.

It took a moment for Hermione' brain to register what was going on. When it did, she realized that Malfoy's lips were on her own, doing something that had to be illegal.

Hermione hastily pushed Malfoy away, but she hadn't been quick enough.

Hermione could hear shocked whispers about what had just happened from all corners of the library. She gaped at Malfoy in shock.

He smiled and said, "Thanks, Granger. Now maybe everyone will stop talking about what happened in Diagon alley."

Malfoy winked at her and exited the library, with a cheery bounce in his step.

Hermione looked around at the students in the library, silently praying that they wouldn't tell anyone.

Of course, the whole of Hogwarts knew what had happened by supper.

**00000000000000**

When Hermione entered the Great Hall it was as if time stopped. No one dared move as the Gryffindor scurried over to her table and sat down with her friends.

As soon as Hermione was seated, heated whispers filled the Great Hall.

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table just in time to see Malfoy smirking at her.

Just bloody perfect.

"Where have you been Hermione?!" Ron demanded as soon as she sat down.

"I've been in the library—"

"Yes, we know," Ginny interjected. "Did you and Malfoy really—"

"Please! I'm eating!" Harry interrupted.

Ginny turned back to Hermione and asked, "Well?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Parvati from her other side.

"Is Malfoy as good a kisser as they say he is?" Parvati asked earnestly. Seeing the enraged look on Hermione's face, she hastily added, "Not that I want to kiss him. After all, he is your boyfriend Hermione."

"He's your what?!" Ron shrieked, spraying chewed bits of chicken all over the table.

"Eww, Ron! Gross!" Lavender exclaimed from Parvati's left.

Hermione looked at the expectant looks on her friends' faces. They were waiting for her to deny what had happened, but she had no idea what to say. So, she did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

Hermione jumped up from the table and sprinted out of the Great Hall.

It had only taken 30 bloody seconds for her to suffer a complete mental breakdown. Just great.

As soon as she made it through the big oak doors, she ducked down the nearest hallway, and hid in one of the niches in the wall.

'This is all Malfoy's Fault!' she spat bitterly, sinking to the floor. 'What did he mean "now maybe people will stop talking about what happened in Diagon Alley"?'

And then it clicked.

'Malfoy doesn't want people talking about what happened in Diagon Alley because he doesn't want people to find out what happened,' Hermione realized. 'This is just a ploy to get people to stop talking about it!'

This was just what Hermione was looking for. She needed revenge for what Malfoy did to her today, and she knew exactly how she'd get it.

**00000000000000**

As Hermione plotted in the corridor, a pair of bright eyes in the Great Hall twinkled, formulating a plan of their own.

.

.

.

**A/N**: So, was it worth the wait? Gah! I hope you liked it. Make sure you review and let me know;)


	7. Denial and Deception

**Hogwarts' Hero**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:  _:_** _: emerges from the hole she's hidden in for the past 2_ _weeks : :_ Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been visiting family. Thanks to **DracoIsMyLOVER****,** **horseluver13, Solain Rhyo, Melein, beatrix, DracMione, Tacky Socks, that-silent-scream24, bk **and** Karana Belle** for reviewing. I luff you guys!

.

.

.

After Hermione's abrupt exit from the Great Hall, she was nervous about seeing her friends. Surely her reaction to their accusations could only condemn her further.

She whispered the password to the Fat Lady timidly and entered the Common Room. She braced herself and prepared for the flurry of questions and allegations that were sure to come, but was pleasantly surprised when no one ambushed her. Hermione looked around cautiously, weary for any sudden movement. Flames flickered in the fire place and braches tapped eerily against the windows, but the common room was empty. It was well past curfew, but Hermione had figured her friends wouldn't have let that stop them from bothering her.

When nothing happened, Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and trudged towards the girls' dormitories. That's when they attacked.

A whirlwind of colourful night robes grabbed Hermione and pulled her over to one of the armchairs in front of the fire. Hermione was forced down, and her assailants surrounded her, leaving no room to escape.

Hermione looked up at Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender and screeched, "What is going on?!"

Ginny, who'd noticed Hermione searching for a way out, replied in a menacing tone, "You didn't tell us what happened in library today. Don't think you can get out of it that easy."

'What in Merlin's name has gotten into her?' Hermione thought franticly.

Hermione was scared. These couldn't be the wonderful, thoughtful and caring girls she went to school with. A glance up at their faces told her that they were and there was no way she was getting out of this one.

"Now," smiled Ginny. "Tell us everything."

"Yes," giggled Parvati and Lavender. "Everything!"

"Well, I was in library," began Hermione, "and―"

"Yes, we know," Ginny explained. Her voice took on a more girlish pitch when she whispered, "Get to the good parts."

"Good parts?" Hermione questioned. "You can't be talking about actually kissing the disgusting prat?"

"Oh!" squealed Parvati. "What was it like? Was he gentle, or is he a more take charge kind of guy?"

"Was it dreamy?" breathed Lavender. "Was it the most wonderful thing you've ever experienced? Did he make you melt?"

Ginny, Parvati and Lavender gazed off into the common room and sighed wistfully.

Hermione wished she could stab Malfoy's eyes out with a pencil.

The girls turned back towards Hermione. Apparently, their interrogation wasn't over. Ginny looked at Hermione questioningly, and asked, "Why would you let Malfoy kiss you anyway?"

Hermione was shocked. They couldn't believe that she'd actually kiss Malfoy voluntarily. The idea was absolutely preposterous!

"Ginny! I'd rather have thousands of hungry owls claw away at my face than actually kiss that slimy git," Hermione protested vehemently.

"If you didn't want him to kiss you, then how did it happen?" asked Lavender skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"C'mon Hermione," Parvati smirked knowingly. "Malfoy wouldn't have kissed you unless you were absolutely gagging for it."

What was _that_ supposed to mean?!

"I'll have you know that Malfoy was the one who initiated the whole thing. NOT me!" Hermione protested.

"So, he came on to you?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"What's so surprising about that?" Hermione cried. "I'll have you know that he's been bothering me incessantly for the last couple days! That boy will not give me a moment's peace!"

Ginny, Parvati and Lavender smiled at each other.

"Just wait until Padma hears about this!"  Parvati exclaimed.

"Hannah and Susan will just die," agreed Lavender.

"Luna will have a fit," laughed Ginny. "Imagine, Draco Malfoy in love with Hermione!"

Hermione looked up at the girls.

'Have they gone insane?!'  

Hermione was about to protest, when a small voice popped up in her head. 'Malfoy won't be happy about this,' it said. 'Everyone will think he's panting after a muggleborn.'

'He definitely won't like that!' Hermione agreed happily.

So Hermione kept quiet, and watched as Ginny, Parvati and Lavender walked up the stairs to the dormitories, whispering madly.

'It serves that bloody ferret right!'

Hermione was happy she would cause Malfoy some grief the next day, but she wasn't going to stop until she exposed Draco Malfoy's secret and made him the laughingstock of the entire school. No one messed with Hermione Granger!

**00000000000000000**

'I'll kill that bushy haired know it all,' Draco vowed to himself as he sat among his fellow Slytherins at breakfast. Somehow that buck toothed Mudblood had managed to convince the entire student body that he was after her. Imagine! Draco Malfoy after a Mudblood _Gryffindor_.

Draco scowled as he stabbed his eggs repeatedly with his fork. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Everyone was supposed to acknowledge how much of a charmer he must be to get that prude, Granger. They were supposed to praise him for his devilish ways, and laugh at Hermione for falling for it. Obviously, things weren't going as planned.   

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Granger laughing with the female weasel. He narrowed his eyes and returned to murdering his eggs.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked Draco from across the table. "I think you've officially managed to turn your eggs into liquid."

Draco made no move to answer, so Pansy, who was sitting beside him, supplied, "Draco's upset because everyone knows about his crush on the Mudblood."

Draco quickly looked up from his breakfast and protested, "I do not have a crush on―"

"Whoa! Hold on," said Blaise, holding up his hands. "You don't mean Hermione Granger do you?"

Pansy nodded and Malfoy protested once more, "I do not―"

"Now that you mention it," interrupted Blaise, "I can't say I wasn't expecting it."

Draco looked over at his friend and shouted, "What do you mean?!"

Blaise began, "All that fighting, it was just . . ."

"Sexual tension," Pansy finished, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Draco looked at his friends in alarm. They couldn't actually believe that rubbish.

"It was _not_ sexual tension," Draco growled forcefully.

"Draco," Pansy explained gently. "It was kind of obvious. If you don't like her, then why do you spend so much time talking about her?"

"And why did you stay behind in potions to bother her?" Blaise added.

"I don't talk about her Pansy! I complain about her and come up with ways to torture her," Draco argued, "and Blaise, I only stayed behind to have some fun. Don't you enjoy bothering the occasional Mudblood once in a while?"

Pansy groaned exasperatedly, and asked, "Why don't you just admit it? The whole school knows anyway."

Malfoy jumped up from his seat, and screamed at his two seemingly _intelligent_ friends, "I do not have a crush on Hermione Granger!"

Draco gave them one last menacing glare and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"He's getting good at that," Pansy mused.

**000000000000000000**

When Hermione saw Malfoy leave the Great Hall, she excused herself from breakfast, saying she had some last minute studying to do. Hermione decided that the best way to begin her investigation was to keep an eye on Malfoy and see if anything came up in regards to Diagon Alley.

She'd helped stop Voldemort for the past five years, plus she'd read all the Nancy Drew books when she was younger. Figuring out Malfoy's secret should be a piece of cake.

She stealthily followed him into the entrance hall and ducked into an alcove below one of the windows when Malfoy spun around suddenly.

Hermione pressed herself as far into the shadows as she could and thought worriedly, 'He couldn't have heard me! We've hardly left the entrance hall.'

"Who's there?" Malfoy demanded, searching for the owner of the footsteps he'd heard following him only moments before.

'Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!' Hermione cursed, praying that Malfoy wouldn't discover her hiding place.

Hermione waited anxiously as Malfoy's footsteps echoed closer and closer to where she was hidden. They stopped suddenly, and Hermione hoped that meant he had given up on finding her.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked, walking over to where Hermione was pressed up against the wall.

Hermione looked at Draco and replied curtly, "Malfoy."

Draco noticed Hermione's awkward position pushed up against the wall and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Hermione franticly looked around for an excuse, any excuse. She glanced up at the window above them, and explained, "I'm, err, I'm checking for . . . for drafts!"

"Drafts?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked. She couldn't be serious.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed triumphantly, moving away from the wall. "They can be very harmful to students' health. It's important that the windows be checked regularly to insure our safety."

Malfoy's smirk widened. "And is this a particularly drafty window?" He inquired sarcastically.

Hermione chose to ignore his sarcasm and replied with mock enthusiasm, "Oh yes! Very, very drafty. I have to go inform Dumbledore at once."

She quickly side stepped Draco, and walked hurriedly towards the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room. She was anxious to escape Malfoy before he asked why she had been following him.

Her exit, however, was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who entered the entrance hall, just as she was about to leave.  

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy!  Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence in his office immediately."

Malfoy cocked his head at Hermione as she approached the Professor, and said, "That's perfect Granger. Now you can inform Dumbledore of his drafty windows right away."

Hermione blushed. Malfoy knew she hadn't told the truth, and she knew he wouldn't let it go. Hermione followed Malfoy and Professor McGonagall down the corridor.

The walk to the Headmaster's office was silent. Neither student knew why they had been summoned but Hermione assumed it had something to do with their prefect duties.

They approached the stone gargoyle, and Professor McGonagall whispered, "Sugar Quills."

The gargoyle spiraled away, and revealed a flight of stairs.

Professor McGonagall turned towards the two students and stated, "You two are to go up and greet the Headmaster. He has pressing matters to discuss with both of you. I'm going to leave you here, and trust you can find your way up the stairs on your own. Don't keep the Headmaster waiting."

With a stern look, Professor McGonagall left Hermione and Draco.

Hermione nervously glanced at Malfoy, who was staring silently at the stairs before them.

When Malfoy noticed neither of them moving, he motioned towards the stairs, smiled, and told Hermione, "After you, Mudblood."

Hermione scowled and stomped ahead of Malfoy. 'The nerve of him!' Hermione fumed inwardly. 'Calling me names right before a meeting with the headmaster. The insufferable bastard!'

Hermione was aware of Malfoy's presence behind her as she walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione took the griffin knocker in her hand and sounded it politely, letting Dumbledore know of their arrival.

Hermione opened the polished door, and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk glancing over some papers.

When Hermione entered the room, Dumbledore looked up and smiled. "Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted. He put down his parchments and motioned towards the two chairs in front of him. "Please, sit down. I have something I'd like to discuss with both of you."

Hermione sat down and placed her hands in her lap, and waited for the headmaster to begin. Malfoy didn't have the same kind of patience, because as soon as he dropped into his seat, he asked, "Now, what exactly did you need to tell us?"

Hermione was amazed at the lack of respect Malfoy was showing for their Headmaster. His rudeness didn't seem to trouble Dumbledore though, because his eyes twinkled merrily as he answered, "It has come to my attention that certain events have transpired between the two of you."

Dumbledore looked at each of them pointedly and continued, "I just wanted to let you know how wonderful I find it to have found that you two were able to overcome the prejudices present in the magical world."

"Excuse me, Professor," Hermione interrupted politely. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Well, Ms. Granger, I'm sure you and Mr. Malfoy are aware that news of your activities has spread throughout Hogwarts. If I could be so bold to say, I believe you two make a very fine match."

"We most certainly do not!" Malfoy bellowed from his seat.

Hermione's mind was spinning. Dumbledore thought they were a couple! Oh! That man had way too much confidence in the both of them. They definitely weren't going to be getting over their dislike for each other anytime soon.

Hermione felt incredibly guilty when she noticed the shocked look on Dumbledore's face and quickly amended, "What Malfoy meant to say, professor, is that he's shocked that news of our, erm, status has gotten out so quickly."

Malfoy quickly turned towards Hermione in shock, but Hermione refused to make eye contact with him.

Dumbledore smiled fondly at them both and said, "Classes are about to start. You may go."

Hermione smiled and got up hurriedly. She exited the room as fast as she could, and as soon as she was on the stairs she began to run. She couldn't deal with Malfoy right now, especially since she had no idea what she would say.

Hermione made it all the way to the bottom of the stairs before Malfoy managed to grab her shoulder and spin her around.

"What exactly were you thinking, Granger?!"

.

.

.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Has my absence made me loose sight of my muse, or am I more in tune with her than ever? . . . And did I just say that? Anyway, I hoped you liked it, and I hope you'll review :P


	8. The Village Matchmaker

**Hogwarts' Hero**

****

**Chapter 8**

****

**A/N:** Bonjour! How is everyone? Erm, it took me a while to get this chapter out, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. A lot of setup happened in this chapter, so beware.

Thanks to **Holder of Syaoran's Heart**, **SadisticKitty**, **that-silent-scream24**, **bk**, **pequeno**** senoretta**, **Kadoatie24**, **Solain**** Rhyo**, **Lenai**** Riddle**, **horseluver13**, **Tacky Socks**, **thoroughbredchickie**, **Karana**** Belle** and **Laina**. I really really appreciate all the support!

Now, on with the story:

.

.

.

****

Draco hurried down the stairs after Hermione. As they reached the corridor, he reached out for her and grasped her shoulder. Draco spun her around and growled, "What exactly were you thinking, Granger?!"

Hermione paused, seemingly searching for an answer.

Draco waited, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the prefect.

"Well, uh . . ."

Hermione paused and sighed resignedly, dropping her eyes to her shoes. She took a shaky breath and looked back up at Draco. "C'mon, Malfoy. You saw the look on Dumbledore's face when he thought we'd solved our petty rivalry. He was so proud.  Then you had your little outburst and he looked so disappointed in us. We can't do that to him, Malfoy. _I_ can't do that to him."

Hermione looked at Draco earnestly, willing the emotional, caring side of him to rise forth from the depths. Obviously, that was just too much to ask.

"Well, if you'd taken a second to think instead of shooting off your bloody mouth," Draco rebuked scathingly. "You'd have realized that the Welcoming Celebration is coming up at the end of this week. The one Dumbledore announced at the Sorting, designed to encourage inter-house unity. The one _you_ suggested at last year's final prefect meeting. The one Dumbledore will now be expecting us to attend _as a couple_!"

Draco's anger at the situation had risen higher and higher as his speech went on, and he was now trembling with fury.

Hermione was outraged. He'd made out this entire thing to be her fault. She stared up at him rebelliously. "Well, Malfoy, if you hadn't been so stupid and yelled out when Dumbledore was talking to us, then I wouldn't have had to do damage control," she argued coldly, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, _Hermione_, don't you think Dumbledore will be even more disappointed in us when he finds out we've _lied_ to him," Draco patronized, stepping towards her.

"Then what do you suppose we do about it, Malfoy? After all, you seem to know _everything_," Hermione returned sarcastically, inching forward.

"At least I'm not a buck toothed Mudblood, who's only chance at a social life is if one of the house elves goes blind."

"At least I'm not a stuck up brat, who'd rather take a mirror to the celebration than an actual date!"

Draco was now so close to Hermione, he could feel her breath fanning his face. Both had their eyes narrowed and stared intently at the other.

Draco opened his mouth, and began, "At least I'm not a―"

"What is this?!" exclaimed a surprised Professor Sprout as she entered the corridor. "My word! Two prefects howling at each other like rabid dogs."

Hermione whipped around towards the voice, hitting Draco with her hair in the process. Draco backed away from Hermione to avoid any further injuries, and turned to Professor Sprout.

"Well?" the Professor asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Out with it! What was so horrible that it had you two bickering like a bunch of first years?"

"Uh . . . um . . . err . . ." sputtered Hermione.

'I'll never know how that girl does so well in class,' thought Draco. 'She always seems to be at a loss for words.'

Malfoy looked over at Hermione's desperate expression and swung an arm over her shoulder. She looked up at him, surprised, as Draco turned back to Professor Sprout and smiled.

"Oh, you know how it is. Lover's spat, and the like," Draco explained. He winked at the professor, drawing Hermione closer.

Professor Sprout turned a bright shade of pink and giggled, "Yes, dear. I know exactly what you mean. Now, you two run along. You wouldn't want to be late for class."

Professor Sprout gave them a small smile and walked up to the stone gargoyle. As soon as the two students heard it close behind her, Draco quickly pushed Hermione away from him.

"What was _that_ Malfoy? I thought we were trying to solve this problem, not make it worse!" shrieked Hermione, once she regained her footing.

"Well, you weren't much help," Draco responded smartly. "You couldn't even get a coherent sentence out." 

"I'm not the one who started this whole thing," Hermione screeched, waving her arms around wildly. "Really, Malfoy, this is your entire fault. If you hadn't gone and kissed me, this wouldn't be happening."

Her face had gone beet red and her eyes were filled with pure loathing. Anyone else would have run away from Hermione screaming, but Draco just gave her a small smirk and knocked her shoulder as he brushed past.

Hermione turned round and gaped at his back as he sauntered down the hallway.

"Meet me in the library after classes, we'll figure something out then," Draco called over his shoulder. "Oh, and Granger, stop staring."

Draco turned the corner and headed towards his Charms class. Hermione must have been extremely frustrated at his abrupt departure, and that was just enough to slightly lift his dark mood.

**0000000000000000**

"Good morning, Albus," Professor Sprout greeted when she entered the Headmasters' office, and sat down across from him.

Dumbledore smiled. "Pomona, how are you today?"

"Just fine, Albus," she answered. "Now, what did you need me for?"

"Well," Dumbledore responded. "Severus has just informed me that his store of fluxweed has run out and he'll need some immediately."

"Sounds easy enough," Professor Sprout replied.

In the silence faint shrieks and yells could be heard from the corridor.

Professor Sprout looked at Dumbledore and said, "Who's that? It can't be Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. I've just spoken to them."

"Don't worry," he stated easily. "They've been bickering outside my office for the past 10 minutes. I find it quite amusing. Reminds you of another young couple, doesn't it, Pomona?"

Professor Sprout scoffed, "You can't be talking about Lily and James?"

Dumbledore didn't reply, but the twinkle in his eye answered her question satisfactorily.

She paused. "I will need some students to help me with the collection of the fluxweed."

"May I suggest Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy? They have high marks in your class, correct?"

The twinkle was still present.

"Oh, Albus! Not again, remember what happened last time? Lily and James nearly killed each other," Professor Sprout protested.

"Everything worked out, Pomona. They got married and soon the Potters' were blessed with a lovely baby boy. Couldn't have been happier," Dumbledore assured.

"But Albus, you can't thrust two people together and expect results. You got lucky. Chances are it won't happen again," she argued.

"Nonsense," Dumbledore said, waving off her complaints. "Besides, you can't deny they'd do a very good job. We can't have unqualified students complete this task. The extraction of fluxweed is a very intricate process."

Professor Sprout sighed and surrendered to the headmaster's matchmaking efforts. "Oh, alright."

**0000000000000000**

'How dare he?! How _dare_ he?!' Hermione raged as she hurried to Transfiguration.

When Draco had left her suddenly, she'd stood there in a stupor, mentally recreating what had just happened. Hermione had never encountered anyone else who could make her mind go completely blank and cause her to lose all the common sense and logic she prided herself on. 

Malfoy was the only person who could make her completely forget herself. When Hermione was around him, she didn't think, she acted. Draco Malfoy brought out the Gryffindor side of her. How's _that_ for irony?

Hermione walked briskly through the halls. Malfoy had caused her enough misery as it was, she'd be damned if she'd let him make her late for class _again_.

The one thing that kept bugging Hermione was that she _hadn't_ remembered about the Welcoming Celebration. This was her idea; surely she took great pride in it. But, if this were true, why did she forget? Malfoy had said Dumbledore announced it at the Sorting, but Hermione didn't remember him doing so.

Hermione remembered back to the grand feast.

She'd had a slice of Ham, and it was just lovely . . . but that wasn't what had distracted her.

'What was it?' Hermione questioned herself agitatedly. She could feel the answer niggling in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

As Hermione walked through the hallway, she passed by a portrait of a beautiful woman with vibrant red hair.

Hermione paused.

Red hair.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed triumphantly, with a brilliant smile. "I was talking to Ginny about Malfoy."

Hermione's smile dimmed and her eyes narrowed. She growled. That boy was the root of all, err, distraction.

Hermione shook her head in annoyance, and continued down the hall.

'But what did she say about Malfoy?'

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by her arrival at the Transfiguration classroom.

When Hermione entered, she searched through the student's preparing themselves for the lesson and found Harry and Ron. They'd taken one of the tables in the second row for themselves, and when they saw Hermione they motioned towards the table in front of them. They'd saved it for her.

Hermione slid into her seat and went to retrieve her quills and things from her bag. Hermione soon realized this was an impossible task, as she didn't have her bag with her. She must have left it in the Great Hall when she left to follow Malfoy.

'Damn him! Damn him to hell!' Hermione cursed. This was it; Malfoy had successfully managed to completely ruin Hermione's life. There was no end to the continuous torture he seemed to cause her almost every second of every day. As soon as Hermione found out what she'd gotten on her essay, she was prepared to go off and live as a hermit in the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy could never bother her there!

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, and walked up to her desk.

"Mr. Macmillan, if you could please find a seat, so we may start the lesson," the professor demanded harshly.

Gryffindors shared their Transfiguration class with the Hufflepuffs, and Ernie Macmillan had been looking for a place to sit near his friends when McGonagall had entered.

Realizing all the seats near the back of the room were full, he trudged up to the front of the class and plopped down beside Hermione.

"Thank you, Mr. Macmillan. Now class, I'd like you open up your texts to where we left off yesterday," McGonagall commanded. "Ms. Patil will come around and collect your essays. Now, if I remember correctly, I asked you all to finish reading the chapter last night. Mr. Finch-Fletchley, what did you think of Ephron's theories?"

As Justin stuttered through an answer, Hermione thought franticly of what she could do. She had come to class _unprepared_, without her _books_.

"Hermione," whispered somebody behind her.

Really! Didn't they know what a serious moment this was! Hermione had forgotten her precious books in the Great Hall, where any illiterate slob could steal them and _touch_ them.

Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Hermione!" the voice whispered more urgently. This time Hermione recognized it as Ron's.

"What?!" Hermione snapped, turning to look at him.

Ron visibly shrank in his seat, frightened of Hermione's reaction.

"Uh-uh-um, y-your books," Ron managed, trying his hardest not to do anything that would make her angry.

"What about my books?" Hermione growled suspiciously.

"We-we-we-we-we―"

"We got them for you," Harry finished mercifully. Ron held them out for her.

Hermione looked at the books Ron clutched between his fingers and her eyes filled up with tears. They'd brought her _books_.

Hermione's lower lip quivered and tears threatened to escape as she took her books from Ron, and turned back around to face the front.

Hermione scrunched up her face and squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to stop herself from crying.

Ernie looked over at Hermione and noticed that she was on the verge of tears. "Are you alright?" Ernie asked awkwardly.

'Everything is wrong,' Hermione thought to herself.

She was late for classes, she was forgetting her books, everyone wouldn't stop talking about her, she hadn't gotten any closer to figuring out Malfoy's secret and Dumbledore now thought she was dating the biggest git to ever grace Hogwarts.

Hermione looked over at Ernie and answered in a small shaking voice as tears cascaded down her face, "I'm fine."

Not to mention, her face was now red and blotchy from crying.

Hermione whimpered loudly in her seat.

"Ms. Granger? Hermione? Are you ok?" Professor McGonagall asked, coming forward in concern.

"I'm f-fine professor," Hermione hiccupped, wiping at her eyes.

McGonagall took one look at Hermione's bloodshot eyes and the sweat that covered her brow, and replied, "Ms. Granger, I'd like you to go see Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione was about to protest when the professor held up a hand to stop her.

"It won't do anyone any good if you were to fall ill because you were too stubborn to admit you weren't feeling well," McGonagall reprimanded. "Now go."

Hermione nodded meekly and sniffled as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

"I heard Malfoy and Hermione may be having problems," Hannah Abbott whispered to Susan Bones as the professor returned to her lecture on the advancements Ephron's research gave to modern Transfiguration.

"That would explain why she's so moody lately," Susan agreed. "Did you see how mad she was when she entered? I wonder what happened."

Both girls picked up their quills and began taking notes.

Suddenly, Susan piped up, "Do you think this means Malfoy's single again?"

.

.

.

**A/N:** So, what'd you think? Did you enjoy Dumbledore the village matchmaker and Hermione the basket case? Hehe. I know I did. Like I said, this is the setup to more conflicts within the story. Sorry about the lack of Malfoy secret action in this chapter, but there was really no place to put it. A big thing with that happens next chapter, so watch out for it! Now, go evil minions, and REVIEW!


	9. Insane ramblings

**Hogwarts' Hero**

****

**Chapter 9**

****

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Slightly late on the update, but it's really long. Almost 5000 words. That's pretty big for me. My response to reviews is at the bottom.

Oh, and another thing. I've started a new fic. It's called _disingenuous_. It's really different than this story. You can read all about it in my profile.

And I want you all to go check out SadisticKitty's fic _The Matchmaker_. It's based on a concept in one of my earlier chapters. It's a Lily/James fic. Don't worry, she asked if she could use the idea beforehand.

Now, on with the story:

(8)

****

Just as Professor McGonagall had ordered, Hermione idly made her way to the hospital wing.

She had managed to make a fool of herself, yet again. The smiling likenesses seemed to laugh at her as she trudged down the hall.

In all honesty, Hermione was glad she wouldn't have to sit through class. She just couldn't concentrate while worrying about what she and Malfoy had gotten themselves into. Hermione rounded the final corridor on the way to the hospital wing, and took a deep breath.

Hermione wasn't sure if she could deal with another person asking what was wrong. If only she could say!

She went to open the door to the infirmary, but she stopped herself. She wasn't ready to go in there.

Hermione stared down at her hand just inches away from the doorknob. It shook slightly and brushed against the handle. Hermione froze.

'I can't do it . . . I can't, argh!"

Mad at herself for being such a wreck, Hermione leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor with her head buried in her hands.

'What is wrong with me? How can I let Malfoy, of all things, affect every aspect of my life?' Hermione questioned herself, regaining a bit of the logic that seemed to elude her these days.

Hermione was completely distraught. She had _no idea_ how she could fix this. What was worse, she was getting _used_ to Malfoy's antics. She'd spent more time with him in the last 3 days than she had in the past five years, and they'd been prefects together!

Part of her just wanted to accept the whole thing and go with Malfoy to the welcoming celebration. It would be so much easier, and Dumbledore wouldn't find out they'd lied . . . but she knew that could _never_ happen. They hated each other, plain and simple. Or, at least she thought they did. Besides, even if she didn't hate him, Harry and Ron did. Hermione had no doubt they'd react badly.

'But, they hadn't reacted badly when they heard the rumours, did they? They even brought my books for me today, and they saved me a seat in class.'

Hermione smiled when she thought of what they did. She'd done nothing but ignore them lately and they'd been so sweet to her. She really didn't deserve them sometimes.

Hermione's smile vanished, however, when she realized that she'd been rationalizing going to the welcoming celebration with Malfoy.

Deciding that she definitely wasn't feeling well, Hermione stood up and entered the hospital wing. ****

"Madame Pomfrey?" she called uncertainly, as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Hermione heard the sound of a chair sliding back across the floor and shuffling coming from the direction of the mediwitch's office.

The door swung open, and Madame Pomfrey came rushing out while tying her apron and then adjusting her nurse's cap.

"Yes, dearie?" she asked urgently, not knowing what to expect from the girl.

"Umm, well, Professor McGonagall sent me here because I wasn't feeling well," Hermione answered, fiddling with her robes.

Madame Pomfrey visibly calmed down, and then smiled at the girl. "Alright, you may go have a seat," she indicated one of the beds lined up against the walls, "And I'll be right back."

When Hermione nodded her understanding, Madame Pomfrey returned to her office, and Hermione sat down on the bed. She laid her books beside her. Hermione twiddled her thumbs and kept crossing and uncrossing her legs as she waited quietly.

"Now, Hermione dear, what's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey inquired as she emerged from her office once more and looked at the girl sitting on the cot.

'Why don't you ask a certain loud-mouthed Slytherin? I'm sure he'd _love_ to tell you exactly what has me so high-strung,' Hermione's mind supplied.

"It's nothing, really. Just a little stressed, that's all."

She tried to come off nonchalant, but the defensive tone in her voice told the nurse otherwise.

Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue in annoyance, obviously aware that Hermione was lying, but she didn't press her any further.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to the young prefect, and took a look at her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed pale.

"Not enough sleep," the mediwitch murmured under her breath.

"What is it?" Hermione asked nervously as Madame Pomfrey wandered over to her shelf in the corner, which was full of varying draughts and potions.

"Nothing serious, dear," she replied. "Tell me, has anything been bothering you lately? Has something been keeping you from sleeping?"

"Err, well, it's the first week. Adjusting to school and all that," Hermione explained, hoping that Madame Pomfrey would accept this answer.

"Your health, Ms. Granger, is much more important than adjusting to school. You should be getting _at least_ 8 to 10 hours of sleep a night. I would expect you to understand this," Madame Pomfrey scolded. "Something is bothering you Ms. Granger, something that is preventing you from sleeping. Now, you don't have to tell me what it is, but I'm going to give you a sleeping draught to help you."

Madame Pomfrey returned to Hermione's side and handed her the small bottle, which Hermione accepted sheepishly.

"You'll only need a bit each night. That bottle's only enough for the week. I don't believe you'll need more than that. You were quite right, earlier. It's just stress, but if you need to talk, I'm always available."

Hermione smiled thankfully at the witch. Madame Pomfrey smiled back and then demanded, "Now get some rest. You're exhausted and I won't have you going to class in this state. I've already informed your Ancient Runes professor that you'll be absent. I'll come and wake you when it's time for lunch. We can't have you skipping meals."

Hermione nodded mutely, and removed her shoes. Once she'd crawled into bed, she took the potion and drank a small amount. The draught worked quickly, because soon Hermione was fading into her dreams. This was the one place, thankfully, where Malfoy could not disturb her.

**0000000000000000**

"Should we wake her up?"

"Well, that's what Madame Pomfrey told us to do."

"Ya, but I don't want to make her mad. You do it Harry."

"Why do I have to do it? I saved you this morning, remember Ron? 'We-we-we-we-'"

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry and Ron bickering at the end of the cot.

She yawned loudly and stretched her arms over her head. She sat up and looked at the boys.

"Madame Pomfrey sent you in to wake me up?" Hermione asked tiredly.

Harry and Ron looked over at her, surprised, and then approached the side of the bed to comfort their friend.

"Yeah. We came to check up on you before heading off to lunch. We tried to come between classes, but you know how long it takes to get to the Astronomy Tower from McGonagall's class, so . . ." Harry trailed off.

Hermione smiled brilliantly, "That's perfectly alright. I wouldn't want you to miss class because of me."

Harry returned her smile.

'My boys!' Hermione's inner voice shouted joyously.

"How-"

"We-"

Ron turned bright red and Hermione chuckled. "You go ahead, Ron."

"Well, err, we're really worried about you. You've been forgetting things and rushing off. After what happened in McGonagall's, we just want to be sure that you're alright," Ron admitted sheepishly.

"It's absolutely nothing, I promise you, "Hermione assured. "I've just been having trouble dealing with the rumours about me and Malfoy."

"Rumours?" Harry questioned.

"About you and _Malfoy_?" Ron demanded.

"Well, yeah," Hermione replied, taken off guard. "I thought you heard about those."

"We heard about _one_, Hermione, and Ginny told us_ that_ was a complete misunderstanding."

"That's what I meant," Hermione whispered desperately.

"You said 'Rumours', Hermione. As in more than one," Ron accused.

"Well," Hermione laughed, "about that. You see, some people seem to think that Malfoy and I are, well, a couple."

Hermione smiled up at her lovely, thoughtful, caring, considerate, wonderful best friends.

Harry's face became pensive, while Ron's darkened in anger.

_From Hell._

"It's nothing, really," Hermione amended quickly. "I've just been running into Malfoy more than usual, that's all."

"Fighting with Malfoy doesn't usually give the impression that you're going out, otherwise people would think him and Harry were soul mates," Ron noted scathingly.

"Ron, just leave it. We both know Hermione isn't stupid enough to get involved with Malfoy. For all we know, Malfoy started all these rumours just to bug us," Harry intervened.

"You know, Harry? I think you're right. Something this dreadful could only have come from Malfoy. I'm not even going to get worked up about it," Ron agreed, rather maturely.

Harry and Hermione looked on in amazement.

"But if he tries anything, I'll kill the slimy git."

'Welcome back, Ron,' Hermione commented wryly.

"_grpharghmmmmm_ "

"What was that?!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron's blush returned as he glanced down at his stomach and answered, "Well, it _is_ time for lunch."

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go. Ron here must be starving," Harry laughed.

"Ok," Hermione agreed, "just let me find my shoes."

**0000000000000000**

Lunch in the Great Hall was quite normal. Hermione sat with Harry and Ron, listening to their endless talk of quidditch tactics, basking in the normalcy of it all. That thought, of course, brought on a memory of a certain confrontation in the potions' lab with an abnormally large, finely dressed ferret.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

As she ate, Hermione was faintly aware of various girls in the Great hall whispering and then pointing at her, followed by numerous hand gestures. Hermione was afraid of what they were implying.

Herbology was their next class, and it came fairly easy to her. Not that she was particularly good at gardening, but Hermione always paid close attention to the instructions, something that was sure to keep her mind off of annoying, arrogant, horrible, conceited, blond _things._

Of course, that was nearly impossible at the moment.

'I wonder if Malfoy's as tense as I am? He must feel as anxious as I do, considering if we don't come up with a solution he's stuck going to the ball with me. He'd be completely miserable.'

For some inexplicable reason, this saddened Hermione a bit.

Shaking off some strange thoughts, curious eyes sought out Draco at the Slytherin table, but he hadn't arrived yet. Scanning the Great Hall, Hermione found Malfoy to be hitting on a fifth-year Ravenclaw by the doorway.

Hermione gasped in indignation as her eyes narrowed in a mixture of shock and fury.

Everyone thought they were going out, and he had the audacity to chat up some random Ravenclaw in front of everyone.

'Here I am, just out of the Hospital wing due to stress caused by that insufferable jerk and he's feeling out his latest conquest! Does he have no respect for me at all? That boy has some nerve, embarrassing me like this in front of the whole school. If he thinks he can just sit back while I kill myself trying to fix our situation, he's got another thing coming!'

Oh, no. Hermione wasn't jealous. Not one bit.

Argh!

"Let's go," Hermione growled at Harry and Ron.

"What? Hermione, we've still got loads of time before Herbology. I haven't had dessert yet," Ron whined.

"Fine, you two can stay here. I have to get some fresh air before class. Clear my head a bit," she informed them.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can come with you if you need some company," Harry said thoughtfully.

"No, that's fine. I'm sure you and Ron want to finish up your conversation. I'll see you both in class."

Hermione grabbed her things and left the Gryffindor table hurriedly, and glared at Malfoy as she neared the exit.

She walked up to the couple confidently, and announced snidely, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything Malfoy, but don't forget to meet me after class in the library. Don't be late."

With a withering glance at the Ravenclaw, Hermione abruptly left the two, marching straight between them, leaving both Malfoy and his companion with shocked looks on their faces.

Of course, Malfoy's soon turned into a knowing smirk as resumed his operations on the inexperienced Ravenclaw.

Hermione stomped out of the castle, and sat down on the steps, not knowing where else to go. Ron had been right when he said they had lots of time before class, but Hermione couldn't have stomached watching Malfoy and some nameless twit for much longer before completely self-destructing.

Being jealous was not an option for Hermione. If she was, that would mean on some level that she wanted the attention that Malfoy was giving to someone else, and that just made absolutely no sense. None, whatsoever.

She gazed out over the grounds. Hermione could see the quidditch pitch in off to the side of the castle. Some boys were playing a pick up game, while girls lay on the grass watching intently. Wind washed over the ground giving it the appearance of water, and billows of smoke rose from Hagrid's hut, informing Hermione that he was baking some of his treats. Hermione decided she'd warn Harry and Ron later.

Hermione's attention drifted back to the group at the pitch. One of the boys had scored on the keeper, and the girls all clapped. One particular girl was cheering the loudest, and laughed when the boy flew down to her. The boy landed and approached her shyly, and gave her a small kiss. The other boys all flew down to the group and they cheered the other boy on. The girl broke the kiss and stuck her tongue out at their audience.

Hermione looked away bitterly. They were so _perfect_. That would never happen to her. There was no way Malfoy would ever be so friendly and so sweet.

Wait. _What_?

'I did not just think that,' Hermione panicked. 'There is no way I would want that to happen, _ever_.'

Hermione stood up and started walking to the Greenhouse. She needed something to distract her, and maybe Professor Sprout needed some help setting up for the lesson.

"Professor Sprout? Are you there?" she called as she opened the door and knocked awkwardly on the glass.

"I'm over here!" a voice called from a corner of the greenhouse blocked by a bunch of large plants.

Hermione walked over and found professor Sprout to be crouched over, adding some type of mixture to the soil.

"To encourage growth," the professor clarified. "As soon as they're a couple feet larger, they'll start flowering and we can plant them. They'll look beautiful."

The professor straightened, and smiled at Hermione. "How may I help you, Ms. Granger?"

"Well, actually. I was wondering if I could help you with anything. I had a couple of minutes before class, and I figured you might need some help," Hermione explained.

"Aw, that reminds me. I needed some students to help me collect a batch of fluxweed tonight, and Professor Dumbledore advised me to ask you. I've no doubt you're more than capable of completing the task."

"Thank you, professor. Um, but I've read that the collection is very intricate and takes a long amount of time. I won't be doing it alone, will I?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, Hermione! I'm quite aware that you have other duties to tend to as well. I will be helping you for a bit but I'll have to leave once I see you've got the hang of it. There will be another student there to help you as well."

"Well, ok. Erm, what time should I come?" Hermione inquired timidly. She had missed Ancient Runes, and she didn't know if she'd be able to finish catching up tonight _and_ collecting the fluxweed.

"Come to Greenhouse two after dinner. I'll be waiting for you. It shouldn't take more than two hours. I'm sure you and Mr. Malfoy won't have any problems," the professor responded absently.

Hermione's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she asked, "Excuse me, Professor. Did you say me and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ah, yes!" Professor Sprout cried, hitting her head in realization. "Mr. Malfoy will be assisting you tonight, but I haven't been able to speak to him today. You see, he doesn't have classes with me until tomorrow. You wouldn't mind informing him, would you?"

"I'll see what I can do. It shouldn't be too much trouble," Hermione assured the professor.

Imagine! Two hours alone in the greenhouse with Malfoy. As if she didn't have enough problems.

"Perfect! Now, I do believe class will be starting any minute now. We'll be doing some hands on work today, so why don't you go set up?"

"Yes, Professor."

Hermione wandered over to the table full of potted knotgrass and put her bag down on floor beside her.

Students started trickling in, Harry and Ron among the last of them. When they arrived at the greenhouse they were gasping for air, and leaned against the table as they caught their breath. Between huffs and puffs they gasped something about "cheesecake" and "so good" and "fourth servings".

The class went by uneventfully, except when Dean Thomas _accidentally_ dropped some fertilizer down the front of Lavender's robe. Everyone could tell they liked each other.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had Charms next, and as they walked back to the school Ron asked, "Where did you go before class, Hermione?"

"Oh, I just sat outside for a while. I needed some fresh air. Then I went and talked with Professor Sprout. She wants me to help collect fluxweed tonight, so I won't be able to go back with you to the common room after dinner."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You're busy as it is, how are you going to manage it all?" Ron exclaimed incredulously.

"Ron, I'm fine. You don't have to worry; I'm going to the library after classes to work on my homework. Which reminds me, I'll need to get the work I missed in transfiguration. I'll get it from you after I get back from the greenhouse," Hermione informed them, as they climbed the front steps and entered the castle.

"I'm not sure you want Ron's notes," Harry told Hermione. "He was pretty occupied perfecting his impression of a freight train. He came pretty close this time. McGonagall even thought so."

Ron turned red while Harry imitated him snoring. Hermione laughed and shook her head when Ron hit Harry playfully.

Charms class was focused on the _Priori Incantato_. Most of the class had it down by the end of the lesson, but Neville was still having some difficulties. Halfway through the practical part of the class, when casting the spell on his partner's wand, the wand ended up shooting out sparks and set his robe on fire. It was utter chaos in the room until Professor Flitwick drenched Neville with _Aquatus_.

As Charms drew to an end, Hermione became increasingly uneasy. She had to come up with a way to get out of going to the welcoming celebration with Malfoy without actually getting out of going to welcoming celebration with Malfoy. Also, Hermione wasn't sure if she could talk to Malfoy civilly after what happened in the great hall. Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

"Class, class, settle down. There will be a practical test on the _priori incantato_ next week. Practice, practice, practice. I'll see you all on Monday!"

'Huh? Don't we have Charms on Fridays,' Hermione wondered.

"Harry?" she asked as they got up and headed out into the hallway. "Why did the professor say he'd see us on Monday?"

"Oh, well, Dumbledore announced at the sorting that we'd have Friday off to prepare for the celebration. It's not really supposed to be formal, but everybody's treating it like the Yule Ball in fourth year," Harry explained. "Say, Ron, do you have a date yet?"

He asked it innocently, but Hermione detected a mischievous gleam in his eye.

She turned towards Ron curiously. He wouldn't make eye contact with her, and Hermione noted the telltale red in his cheeks.

"Well?" Harry pushed.

"Mrphmughsyesghfrumsh," Ron mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry continued.

"I said, yes!" Ron exclaimed glaring at Harry.

"What? When was this?" Hermione demanded excitedly.

"At lunch, after you left," Harry supplied when Ron didn't answer.

Ron remained silent, so Hermione ordered, "Well? Aren't you going to tell me who it is?"

"No," Ron said as they approached the stairs and headed up the steps quickly so that it could not change directions on them.

"C'mon Ron," Harry begged as they headed down the corridor in the direction of Gryffindor tower. "If you don't tell her, I will!"

Ron didn't say anything.

"Ron?"

"It was Luna," he announced grudgingly.

"Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked in wonderment. "You said yes?"

"Well, she had me cornered. She was blocking the cheesecake, and I'd only had one slice. I can't be held responsible for what I've agreed to."

Hermione shook her head, and then informed them, "I've got to head to the library. I'll see you at dinner."

"Wait, Hermione. Why don't we go with you? Merlin knows we have loads of homework. It'll take ages," Harry suggested.

"Oh, well, I have Ancient Runes, and, well, I need to work on it and I really don't well, err . . ."

Harry smiled knowingly, "Yeah, yeah. You don't need us dolts slowing you down."

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "That's not it at all. I've just got tons to do. If I didn't, you know I'd help you in an instant."

"We know, Hermione," Ron informed her, elbowing Harry in the stomach. "Harry here just decided he'd be an arse and make you feel guilty."

"Oh, well, in that case."

Hermione smacked Harry on the arm.

Hermione glanced at her watch and saw that she was running late. "Ok, I really have to go now," Hermione announced walking backwards in the direction of the library so she could say a last goodbye. "I'll see you later!"

With a wave, she turned round and hurtled down the corridor towards the library. Malfoy was going to be _so_ mad.

**0000000000000000**

Where was that damnable Granger?! She'd told him to meet her straight after classes, and she was late. He'd taken his time getting to the library, and he'd _still_ sat there waiting for a good five minutes.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and watched the entrance from his secluded corner of the library, which was almost completely blocked by bookcases. Moments later he saw Granger's great mound of bushy hair burst through the entrance.

She looked around hurriedly and couldn't find him. He watched her search the library becoming more and more frustrated as she went.

Malfoy smiled in pleasure. If Granger wanted to show up late, it wasn't his fault she couldn't find him.

Checking each section methodically, Hermione eventually found Draco.

"What are you doing in the Muggle Fiction section of the library?" she demanded as she shoved her bag on to the table and sat down at the table angrily.

"As you can see from the dust, no one ever comes here," Malfoy answered dismissively.

"I come here," Hermione challenged.

"Like I said, no one _who matters ever comes_ here," Draco stated, leaning over and resting his elbows on the table. "This is the place where we are least likely to get caught. After all, we came here to come up with a way to stop the rumours, not start some new ones."

"Alright, fine. So, what should we do?" Hermione asked.

"If I bloody well knew, I wouldn't be here with you, would I?" Draco returned coldly.

"Well, I don't know what to do either! It's not like I just pull the right answers out of a bloody hat! So, why don't you try and think for once!"

They both sat in tense silence. Finally, Draco suggested, "Well, what if we just 'break up'?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, honestly. It's very simple. We could just have a really public break up so Dumbledore can't help but hear what happened, and we're off Scott free just in time to have dates for the ball."

Draco leaned back in his chair and smirked smugly.

'Let's see her argue with that one.'

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully, "that has the same problem, doesn't it? The whole reason we're in this mess is that we didn't want to disappoint Dumbledore and if we break up then, well . . ."

"If I remember correctly, it was you, just you, who didn't want to disappoint Dumbledore, and if we can't break up, what are we supposed to do? We can't keep this charade on forever. Soon you'll be telling me that we'll _have_ to go to the ball together, but I will not bloody hear of it!" Draco protested vehemently.

"What is your problem?! It's not the end of the world. What's so bad about me, huh? Is it because I'm muggleborn? I'm not good enough for you? I'm not pretty enough?" Hermione shrieked.

"You know bloody well that I don't like you, and I'm not attracted to you in the least. I'm not going to spend my night with _you_."

"Of course, because there are so many girls at Hogwarts that are much better than me, is that it? Like that Ravenclaw in the Great Hall? What was that, Draco? Hmmm? People think we're dating and you're making bloody moves on toddlers, for god's sake! What was she? A third year?"

"She was a fifth, and I don't have to explain my actions to you. I won't be tied down to a filthy little mud- Did you just call me Draco?"

"What?" Hermione was startled by Malfoy's sudden change of mood.

"Never mind," he breathed, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Well, it doesn't look like there's much we can do, is there?"

"This is all your fault, you know," Hermione groaned, taking her head in her hands.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Draco demanded.

"We've gone over this, haven't we? You kissed me and that started everything."

"Yes," Draco agreed, "but then we established that if you'd kept your mouth shut with Dumbledore, this wouldn't be happening."

Hermione looked up and studied Draco's face closely.

'What the hell is she looking at?'

She rested her head on her hand pensively and furrowed her brow. This had to be Hermione Granger's thinking pose.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Draco groaned. "I told you that already, and I'm not going to repeat myself."

Hermione nodded, "So you didn't want people to know what happened in Diagon Alley. Let's think about this logically. It couldn't have been anything too heroic; otherwise it would have been in the Daily Prophet, and I've read it cover to cover since fourth year. Now, most of the rumours have something to do with Flourish and Blotts, so I bet it took place there?"

The surprise on Malfoy's face was all she needed to continue.

"The old lady seems to be a common theme as well, and since you're a 'hero', I'd you saved an old lady in Flou¯"

"Will you stop!" Draco interrupted. "What we need to worry about now is a way to go to the ball together without looking like we're going to the ball together."

Hermione was surprised at his choice of words.

"We could both just come alone, and then make it seem like we're there together. We could probably get away with only dancing once, but I don't know how we could do that without someone noticing," Hermione proposed.

"Yes," Draco conceded, "but there are too many what ifs and loose ends in that scenario. I'm starting to think the only real solution is to actually go together."

"But only as a last resort," Hermione stated rather quickly.

"Yes," Malfoy stated, slightly put out, "only as a last resort."

They looked at each other nervously.

"Oh!" Hermione cried. "Before I forget, Professor Sprout told me that I have to collect some fluxweed tonight."

Draco looked at her curiously.

"And I care because?"

"You're helping me."

"What?!"

(8)

**A/N:** Pretty long, huh? If you liked it, review please. You have no idea how hard I slaved over this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I decided that I loved you all so much I'd give you personal responses:

**Loving**: Thanks so much! It's really nice that you think I'm not an amateur, b/c I kinda am. Pretty cool. And thanks for the heads up about Harry and Ron. I had some of that in this chapter.

**Dunebird**: Are you really curious? Then you should definitely check out the fic I recced earlier. She's a close friend and we kinds collaborate on it.

**That-silent-scream24**: Thankies! You're awesome yourself.

**Cassiopeia2008**: I touched a little on the secret in this chapter, but you're not going to find out what happened until the very, very end. I'm so evil ;P

**Horseluver13**: Of course he knows! He's just making them think he doesn't know as a ploy to bring them together. g He's so devious.

**Twilyte**** Shadow**: Ummm, what wood burn thing? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, but thanks for the review!

**Emma**: Thank you! I will!

**Karana**** Belle**: Sure you can use the idea! Of course my friend Jess did a story on the same concept about Lily/James. You should probably check it out so that your stories aren't that similar.

**Pink Watermelon**: Thanks so much! And I really love your name.

**Bk**: I love it when you review, you always make me feel so good! Thanks for the feedback!

**Nephyr**: Dumbledore knows. He just knows that they don't know that he knows. Confusing, huh? Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**Tacky Socks**: I know Dumbledore could probably be crowned Miss Universe if he wanted to. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**NotYourAverageSchoolGirl**: Thanks! You have no idea how scared I was that I wasn't being funny AT ALL.

**SadisticKitty**: Girl! You rock. There's no words . . .

**Solain**** Rhyo**: Well, it wasn't that big a thing, but it was pretty big considering I've told you guys absolutely nothing about it . . . Thanks for the review! Makes me feel all special inside ;)


	10. Mud, bugs and Granger, Oh my!

**Hogwarts' Hero**

****

**Chapter 10**

****

"What?!"

"You heard me," Hermione replied irritably. The one thing she didn't need was a self-obsessed Slytherin freaking out on her. Her day had been bad enough, and she still had two hours of trekking in the mud and pulling weeds to look forward to.

Hermione breathed deeply. She was not going to freak out in front of Malfoy _again_. She would use his cool indifference against him and beat him at his own game. That was the plan.

After six years, Hermione should have realized Gryffindors rarely act according to plan.

"What on earth possessed you to volunteer us together?" Malfoy demanded horrified. Not only did this interfere with his plans with that delectable little Ravenclaw, but it also meant more Granger-Malfoy bonding time, something he didn't want _at all_.

"And to pick Fluxweed!" he continued. "Do you have any idea how long we'll be out there? Where's that brain you've got that everyone's always talking about, because you never seem to use it, you daft little bint. I thought you hated me Granger, so why do you insist on spending so much time with me?"

Hermione's jaw dropped indignantly as looked at Malfoy. He did not just say that.

"What on earth makes you think I'd want to spend time with you Malfoy?" Hermione snapped. "You're a hypocritical, selfish, conceited git. You've done nothing but make my life a living hell since you've met me, and honestly? My life would be so much better if you weren't in it!"

Hermione glared at Malfoy and she was pretty sure her face was doing that red blotchy thing it did when she was angry. Of course, this didn't seem to scare Malfoy the way it did Harry and Ron. Instead, it achieved the opposite.

Draco looked at her, his eyes glinting like sharp knives. The kind you have to be really careful with unless you want to castrate yourself.

"If that's bloody well true," he began slowly, dangerously, as he leaned forward, "Why am I stuck doing silly little chores for Professor Sprout with a stupid mu―" he paused, "teacher's pet?"

Hermione blinked.

'Did he just―stop himself from―Wha?'

When Hermione didn't immediately respond to his remark, Malfoy leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"So, you admit it?" he asked smugly.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him curiously.

"What? No!" she protested.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow arrogantly and inquired, "What time does the torture begin?"

"Come on! It's not going to be that bad," Hermione exclaimed. "Professor Sprout wants us to be at greenhouse two after dinner. She said she'd help us for the first little bit, so it shouldn't take too long."

Malfoy looked at Hermione oddly and asked, "Have you ever collected fluxweed before, Granger?"

Hermione grabbed her bag and got up from her seat at the table as she answered, "Well, no. But it's only a plant and I've read about the process. It doesn't seem too difficult."

Malfoy chuckled and informed her ominously, "You're in for quite a surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned, crossing her arms over her chest expectantly.

Malfoy threw up his hands innocently, well, as innocently as a Malfoy could, and amended, "Nothing, just that you've obviously never had the misfortune of having to gather fluxweed."

"And you have? Draco-I'm-so-rich-my-house-elves-own-house-elves-Malfoy?" Hermione scoffed.

"I was four, and I hadn't developed a proper distaste for manual labour yet," he returned.

Hermione smiled. A small, almost undetectable smile, but a smile none the less. Hermione looked at Draco, and found him to be looking at her as well. Their eyes locked and Hermione realized rather abruptly that they were sharing a moment. The last thing Hermione wanted to share with Draco Malfoy was a moment.

Hermione broke the eye contact by looking down at the ground, hastily muttered, "I'll see you tonight," and quickly fled the library. Perhaps if she had stayed just a moment longer she would have realized Malfoy looked just as scared as she did.

**000000000000000000**

"Stupid Granger, stupid fluxweed," Malfoy muttered as he angrily yanked the plants from the muddy bog in the forbidden forest. He reached for the one closest to him. It didn't come free on the first try so he pulled again. And again and again and again . . .

The fluxweed came loose abruptly and sent Malfoy sailing into the mud. He cursed furiously and struggled to stand up. When he was successfully upright he learned that the mud had completely covered the back of his body.

"Stupid mud."

He winced as he felt a sharp sting coming from his hand. He looked down and realized the sharp edges of the fluxweed he was clutching had cut him.

"Stupid hand," he mumbled crossly and rather, well, insanely.

"It doesn't sound like you're getting much work done over there," Hermione called bossily from where she was working.

Malfoy turned towards Hermione, and saw her hunched over pulling weeds fairly efficiently. Her back was towards him, so she couldn't see the murderous look on Draco's face.

"Sod off, Granger," he growled, and turned back towards the fluxweed he'd been working on before his, erm, _break_. He huffed determinedly and stared it down. Malfoy's ego would not let him be defeated by a couple of plants. He grabbed the burlap sack that had been resting by his feet, and flung the piece of fluxweed inside.

He bent back down and reached for another plant. He grabbed at it and pulled. This one wasn't as cemented in the mud as the last, but the momentum from the plant breaking from the earth still sent Malfoy toppling over for a second time.

"You know, you wouldn't be having this much trouble if you were doing it right," Hermione noted from above him. Malfoy looked up and scowled.

"Why don't you mind your bloody business and do your work, Granger?"

Hermione raised her own burlap sack in response, and Draco noticed it was full.

"Well bloody fantastic for you, Granger," Malfoy responded bitterly and hoisted himself from the mud for a second time.

He could feel the mud caking over his shirt and sticking it to his back. He was _so_ dirty. He could feel every drop of sludge on his body and he didn't like it.

"Were you even listening to what Professor Sprout was telling us, Malfoy?" Hermione persisted nauseatingly. "She said to grasp the plant just where the stem meets the ground. It breaks off a lot easier that way and―"

"Shut up!" Malfoy seethed turning on Hermione. "Do I look like I want your help, Granger? I told you to sod off. It doesn't matter if I do it the right way, as long l get it done! So why don't you go back up to the bloody castle and boss around some people who might actually appreciate the annoying orders of a dirty little Mudblood?!"

Malfoy was breathing erratically when he finished and was having a hard time quashing his need to smack Granger in the bloody head as hard as he could. He was near the breaking point, in fact, when he noticed Hermione's face crumple and got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, like it was trying to eat itself. Malfoy knew instantly that it was guilt.

"Listen Granger, I'm―"

'What?' scoffed his inner voice. 'Sorry? You've called her _that_ dozens of times. What's so different now? Why does it matter now?'

And Draco didn't know. He had no idea why he felt so bad for saying mean things to her, and even worse, he wasn't sure how he could bring himself to call her these things in the first place. It was almost like an out of body experience. It wasn't everyday the personification of everything it meant to be a Slytherin up and developed a conscience. _Strange_.

Not knowing what to say, Draco stood there with his head bowed. His only consolation was he must have looked like a royal arse, an art form he'd quite perfected.

Malfoy dared to look up at Hermione, and found her to be glaring at him, which was to be expected. She looked at him, hard. She scrutinized every bit of him. The confusion on his face, the slight slouch in his usually proud stature, that _look_in his eye.

Malfoy noticed her sigh, and recognized it as a truce of sorts. It was full of questions and doubts and inconsistencies, but it was a start. To what exactly, Malfoy wasn't sure.

"If you ever call me that _foul_ name again, I swear to god Malfoy, you'll never be able to have children," Hermione vowed, but it didn't hold the same menace her threats usually did, and the way she was looking at him (_kindly_) made Draco feel awfully uncomfortable.

"Whatever," he replied casually, adopting a nonchalance that didn't exactly coincide with his inner turmoil at the moment.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, you should probably get back to work."

"Err, yeah," Draco agreed.

"You know, I could help you if you wanted," Hermione suggested cooperatively.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine," Draco replied a bit too quickly.

Hermione looked at him indignantly.

"Oh, so you think you can do it all on your own, do you? How could little Hermione help me at all, is that it? You don't think I'm capable, well guess what―"

"Dear Merlin, would you be quiet for just one second? I said I didn't want your help because I didn't think you actually enjoyed getting covered in mud and being attacked by bugs. And frankly? I find this whole not yelling at each other thing we've been doing, slightly unnerving!" Draco cried defensively.

"Well, so do I!" Hermione shouted back.

The irony of the situation was not lost on them.

"If you're so determined to help me, then by all means," Draco said as he gestured grandly at the area of fluxweed behind him still left to be collected.

Hermione grumbled good-naturedly and walked over to the patch of fluxweed. Draco watched her as she went. She wasn't as dirty as Malfoy was, but she'd still managed to get mud half way up her jeans.

Professor Sprout had sent them both back up to the castle to change when they'd showed up earlier that evening in their school uniforms. She'd explained to them that collecting the fluxweed would be messy business and not to wear any clothes they were terribly fond of. Draco had showed up in a pair of black slacks (his weekend pair) and a dark green jumper. It was the only jumper he owned, and Draco wouldn't miss it if it were ruined. Hermione had come back in something equally casual, a bulky purple sweater and a pair of jeans.

Malfoy couldn't help notice, however, how the jeans were a tighter fit than he'd ever seen Granger wear, and he certainly appreciated the view as she bent over and started collect the plants. But, you know, he wasn't checking her out or anything. He was a teenage boy and his behaviour was perfectly normal. Malfoy grinned mischievously.

He crouched back down and began pulling the fluxweed again. He took Granger's advice and placed his hand where the stem met the earth and pulled. The plant came loose with much less effort and Malfoy supposed reluctantly that perhaps Granger had been right.

Work progressed much more smoothly and Draco soon found his sack to be almost full. He was tempted to just say he was finished and be done with it, but Malfoy was sure Professor Snape would know if they were short by even the smallest amount. So, he grasped the last bit of fluxweed and attempted to pull it out. After several failed attempts, and several curses, all of which had made Hermione look at him weirdly from where she was standing off to the side of the marsh, he gave up.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed Malfoy give up, and sit back, wiping his forehead with his arm.

"It's the last plant," he answered. "I can't seem to get it."

"Have you been dong it like I told you?" she called.

"Yes!" Malfoy yelled exasperatedly.

"Alright, fine. I'll help you."

Hermione walked over and knelt down beside him. She grasped the plant and indicated for him to do the same. Draco took hold of the plant as well, and couldn't help realize that their hands were touching. A quick glance at Hermione's face revealed that she hadn't noticed, or that she had and didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Malfoy refocused on the plant and said, "Ok, on the count of three. One, two, three―"

They both pulled as hard as they could, but the plant didn't budge.

When they finally gave up, they were both breathing hard.

"I suppose we'll just have to leave it here," Hermione stated finally.

Malfoy turned towards her and noticed abruptly how close they were. He could feel her breath fanning his face and noticed that she'd managed to get a streak of mud on her forehead. Her hair was matted down with sweat, and Draco couldn't help but observe that, without a mound of bushy hair to distract him, her features were actually quite pretty.

And as Hermione's face got closer and closer, and their eyes fluttered shut, Malfoy thought this felt, well, _nice_.

"'ermione?" a voice called.

Hermione turned her head towards the sound and Malfoy got a mouthful of cheek.

"'ermione, I've been lookin' for yeh," Hagrid announced as he emerged from the trees. He looked on at the scene before him and added as an after thought, "Yeh too, Malfoy."

Malfoy and Hermione quickly sprung apart.

"Poppy sent me to fetch yeh, said she worked yeh har' enough, an' yeh were teh come along," he explained, ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

'Stupid oaf!' Malfoy cursed inwardly. 'I forget myself for one second and now he's sure to tell Potty and Weasel. Just _bloody_ perfect.'

Hermione got up and Malfoy grabbed his bag of fluxweed and scrambled up behind her. Hagrid helped Hermione out of the marsh, but made no move to do the same for Malfoy. Malfoy hoisted himself onto the bank and made to follow Hermione along the path, but Hagrid stopped him.

Hagrid watched Hermione continue down the path and called out to her, "Keep goin' 'ermione, we'll be with yeh in a minute."

Hagrid turned on Malfoy, and looked him up and down. Draco met his gaze stubbornly.

"If I fin' that yeh been doin' things with 'ermione tha' yeh shouldn't be, I'll be comin' up with some interestin' projets fer yeh in class, understand?"

Hagrid leaned his bushy face in close to Malfoy, and used his height to intimidate him. Of course, Draco would never let him know it was working.

The half-giant gave him a final threatening look, and then started walking down the path after Hermione. Malfoy was having a hard time keeping up with Hagrid's large strides, so eventually he gave up and started walking at his own pace.

The walk up to the castle was horrible. He was alone with the one person he couldn't deal with right now. _Himself_. What had he been thinking earlier? He could not be attracted to Hermione Granger of all people. He wasn't attracted to her. Honestly, he wasn't, he'd even told her that earlier today. So then why did he want to kiss her?

The castle was warm and glowing when he entered, and it certainly didn't reflect his mood. Students littered the hallway, cutting it awfully close to curfew. In the dungeons, couples were snogging in dark corners, and as Malfoy walked by, he was disgusted that he'd wanted to do that with Granger. What had he been thinking? He was a boy, that's what it was. It was completely his hormones' fault. Yeah, his _hormones' fault_. After all, he had been looking forward to seeing his Ravenclaw tonight.

Malfoy smiled as he entered the common room and went up to his dorm. He supposedly had a girlfriend and he was _still_ getting some action. Sometimes, it was great being a Malfoy. Of course, Draco realized as he noticed the presence of his father's owl standing on the window sill, now wasn't one of them.

"Great, now what?" Draco grumbled as he walked over to the menacing looking bird. It clutched a howler in its talons that was labeled 'Draco' in clear bold letters.

'It probably has something to do with the incident.'

Deciding that there was no way in hell he could deal with this now; Malfoy took the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. The owl, however, did not seem satisfied with this, and so remained standing in the window.

"Shoo, Demetrius! Go away!" Malfoy ordered.

The eagle owl looked at him indignantly and flew off. When Draco was satisfied that he'd gone, he slammed the window shut with a loud bang.

Then, deciding that pajama's were overrated, Malfoy climbed into bed. His last conscious thought was, 'Homework be damned!'

This, however, was followed closely by unconscious thoughts of sweet features and a mud-streaked forehead . . .

**0000000000000000**

"Well, yeh were righ'," Hagrid conceded. "'ermione says it was nothin', bu' I know wha' I saw. Actually, she seemed kind 'o scared."

"Well, that's to be expected," Dumbledore sighed with a twinkle in his eye.

"I jus' don' understan' why yer gettin' involved. Why 're you so interested?"

"Just a hobby of mine," Dumbledore explained ominously. "Honestly, I don't know how these students would get on without me. Mind you, it's not all easy like this one. Luna and Ron was a little challenging."

"Tha' was you?!"

(8)

(8)

(8)

**A/N:** So, did you like it? I know it's on the shorter side, but this one was SO HARD to write. I swear every paragraph took _at least_ 2 hours. It's a labour of love, though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This one is TOTALLY dedicated to you guys. I'd leave you comments, but I'm dead tired right now and I have to start working on a paper for school.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	11. Half Truths and Howlers

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took this long to get an update out. I definitely shouldn't have let it get this out of hand.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and you can forgive me for the unbelievably long wait.

Thanks to everyone who's reading this thing and reviewed. It means a lot.

Also, have started a small business venture. It's an online boutique with original jewelry and tote bags manufactured by moi. Please check it out, the link is in my profile!

**Hogwarts' Hero**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Good morning sunshine, it's time to get up!"

Draco buried his head in his pillow and cried, "Sod off, Blaise. You're not my bloody mum."

"Someone's acting a little bit hungover," Blaise teased.

"I'm not hungover, Blaise. It's a weekday for Merlin's sake," Draco protested. "Now leave me alone or suffer the Malfoy wrath!"

Blaise, who was obviously not intimidated by Draco's muffled threats of doom, merely laughed.

"Did that Ravenclaw keep you up past your bedtime?"

"No, she bloody well did not," Draco screamed, looking up to glare at Blaise. "Have you no respect for a man's need for sleep?"

"Oh, I do. But frankly, if you don't show up for classes, _I'll_ be the one sent to fetch you, so indulge my laziness and get up," Blaise replied as he sat down on the edge of Draco's bed.

"I'll make you pay for this, Blaise," Malfoy promised as he got up and began searching for his school robe. "Watch out, because as soon as you're not looking, BAM! Then you'll be sorry,"

"Forgive me, if I don't find you particularly frightening this early in the morning, and with that hair," Blaise laughed, indicating Draco's ruffled locks.

Draco raised his hand to his head gingerly, and replied defensively, "My hair looks attractively tousled in the morning."

He threw on his robe, and muttered, "Alright, Come on."

"Wait, you're going to wear that?" Blaise asked as got up and walked towards Draco in the doorway.

"And what is wrong with this, Blaise?" Draco demanded exasperatedly.

"Oh, nothing. It's only what you wore last night, apparently, covered in mud and _not_ your school uniform. I'm sure no one will notice."

Sarcasm was definitely Blaise's forte.

"Great, let's go," Draco muttered.

"Draco, you don't seem to understand. I can't be seen with you this way, it will diminish my reputation," Blaise argued dramatically as he trailed after Draco through the common room and out into the Hogwarts' dungeons.

"Then bugger off."

"But, I can't do that muffin. People will get word of our lover's spat, and realize nothing is sacred anymore. They'll go into a frenzy!"

Blaise rested his hand on Draco's shoulder as he said this and Draco quickly sprang away. He yelled furiously indicating the opposite wall of the corridor, "You stand on _that side_ of the hallway AT ALL TIMES!"

"Draco, there's no need to be so testy. Come on, Pansy is expecting me at breakfast."

Blaise continued walking down the passageway as Draco lingered where he stood.

When had he decided to surround himself with crazy people?

Draco shook his head resignedly, and suddenly became aware of a bulge in his robes. No, not _that _bulge, it was the howler from his father he'd stuffed in his pocket the night before.

'I should really open that thing soon,' Draco thought

Noticing that Blaise was now a good distance ahead of him, Draco hurried to catch up. As he rounded the corner to the Great Hall, he noticed a certain bushy-haired know it all approaching from the opposite direction.

He tried to catch her eye as they neared the big oak doors, but Hermione kept her eyes lowered and seemed determined to look anywhere but at him.

'Oh gods,' Malfoy moaned inwardly. 'This is about last night.'

Malfoy marched decisively towards Hermione. He'd be damned if his pride allowed any girl to regret giving in to the Malfoy charm.

"What are you―"

"Not now, Zabini!" Malfoy barked over his shoulder as he grabbed Hermione by the elbow and dragged her down the corridor.

"Let me go!" Hermione exclaimed as she struggled against his hold on her.

"We've got to talk, Granger."

Hermione sighed. She knew she should have come down earlier with Harry and Ron, but she'd wanted to avoid seeing Malfoy for as long as possible. Funny how these thing work out.

Malfoy rounded another corner, still firmly grasping her arm, looking for a secluded area for their talk.

"The corridor's deserted, Malfoy. You can let go of my arm."

Malfoy quickly released her, and stepped away from her awkwardly.

"About last night, Granger. It―"

"It was a mistake," Hermione finished quickly. "I completely agree with you. We shouldn't have let our confusion over the situation get this far."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that," Malfoy spat.

"Then how would you put it?" Hermione challenged. "Did you _really_ want to kiss me last night?"

"Well, no, I mean―"

"Exactly," Hermione interjected. "We let, well, I don't know what we let get to us. But this can't continue. We have to stop whatever this," she motioned between Malfoy and herself, "is."

"Fine," Malfoy muttered through clenched teeth. "I completely agree."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Hermione said, relieved and slightly hurt.

"So we'll just end it then?" Malfoy asked coldly.

"There's nothing to end," Hermione stated.

"Fine!" Malfoy exclaimed. "See if I care."

"What, exactly, is your problem?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't have a problem!" Malfoy exclaimed. "I'm as happy as a bloody hufflepuff!"

"So am I!" Hermione returned furiously.

"Well that's bloody fantastic," Malfoy said as he brushed past Hermione, heading back towards the great hall. This was not how he'd seen this conversation going.

Unfortunately, as he was preoccupied with his own thoughts, he didn't notice the blazing red letter fall from his pocket as he stormed away.

Hermione noticed the fallen article, and picked it up. She examined the front and saw 'Draco' written in clear bold letters.

Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew it was a howler, and that Malfoy would probably want it back.

"Malfoy you―"

She stopped herself. Why the hell did she feel like doing Malfoy any favours? And maybe, just maybe, this had something to do with Diagon Alley.

Hermione stuffed the offending item in her robes, and followed Malfoy to the Great Hall. He had no idea what he'd lost.

Hermione smirked. She finally held the upper hand over that prat.

When she entered the hall, she went straight to her boys at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys," she said as she sat down. She quickly served herself a small portion of eggs and a slice of toast.

"Hey 'ermione," they both said with their mouths full.

"You should finish chewing before speaking. Trelawney would be completely satisfied if you were to choke on your breakfast," Hermione chastised.

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"Hi Ron," Luna Lovegood greeted as she approached the table.

Ron blushed.

"Oh, erm, hi Luna."

The blonde haired girl wore what appeared to be garlic earrings and the gag x-ray specs you coukd buy in muggle joke shops.

"What's with the glasses, Luna?" Ginny asked from beside Ron, as she approached.

"There's been reports of Brigeye Gnarflats in the area. According to my father, they hide inside your clothing. I'm using these x-ray glasses to make sure they haven't got any students," she explained logically.

Then she added, "You haven't got any on you, Ron."

Everyone smiled as Ron's blush deepened.

"Err, thanks."

Luna nodded and proceeded to the Ravenclaw table.

"I cannot believe I'm going to spend the entire Celebration listening to her go on about Gnarflats and Guzzwhizzlers," Ron moaned. "Why did I say yes, Harry? Remind me please."

"The cheesecake," Harry supplied promptly. "She was holding the cheesecake hostage. You did what any sane man would do."

"Oh yeah! The cheesecake was totally worth it," Ron agreed.

"Honestly! Luna's not that bad," Ginny said.

"She's kind of weird though, isn't she?" Lavender chimed in.

"Oh, and you're not?" Ginny argued. "Who here gets up at five in the morning so that she has enough time to put on all her makeup?"

"That's not weird! It's perfectly normal," Lavender responded while blushing.

"So, is this what you really look like Lavender?" Harry asked, peering at her face.

"I expect if we saw what she looked like without all that junk, we'd be properly scared," Ron announced.

A plate of bacon hit him in the side of the face.

"Hey!"

"I only do it because the boys expect it of me," Lavender explained. "Don't you spend time on your appearance for Malfoy?"

Hermione realized this question was directed at her when the whole table went quiet and looked at her pointedly.

"Oh, um, no, I guess not, but, uh, I expect that doesn't matter much anymore," she answered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, umm, well, I suppose you could say Malfoy and I have split up."

"Split up!" Ron exclaimed. "When the hell were you going out!"

"Oh, uh, well, yesterday and uh, maybe the day before that," Hermione explained quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry demanded angrily.

"I thought you'd be mad," Hermione said defensively.

"We're not mad!" Harry and Ron yelled simultaneously.

Everyone at the table began to laugh.

Harry and Ron both realized the irony of what they'd said and blushed.

"Well, I suppose it's fine as you've kicked him to the curb," Harry conceded.

"Yeah, was he properly crushed when you gave him the boot?" Ron asked wistfully, getting pleasure from any kind of emotional pain Malfoy could possibly be in.

"Well, I guess―"

"Why _did_ you break up with him, Hermione?" Parvati asked from beside Harry.

"Well, he . . ."

Damn, they hadn't discussed this. Well, as Malfoy hadn't been to keen to talk about it, Hermione supposed she could say what she wanted. Hermione smiled mischievously.

"Well, Mal―"

She stopped herself.

"Draco had expressed to me that he was experiencing some doubts in regards to his sexuality," Hermione said.

Lavender gasped and Parvati spit out the pumpkin juice she'd been drinking, spraying it all over Dean Thomas.

"Gross!" Seamus Finnegan exclaimed from beside him.

"Keep it in your mouth!" Dean cried, wiping the sludge from his face with his sleeve.

"Sorry," Parvati laughed.

Hermione continued, "I thought it proper that we end the relationship so that he could have time to think about these things. And I believe," Hermione pointed over to the Slytherin table where Blaise Zabini was stroking Draco's arm, "he's made his decision."

"No!" Ginny shouted.

"It's always the gorgeous ones," Parvati said ominously.

"That would explain why he's so obsessed with Harry," Lavender stated.

Harry paled.

**000000000000000**

Malfoy stormed into the great hall and stomped angrily towards the Slytherin table.

Damn that Granger!

He sat down crossly between Blaise and Pansy, and ignored their questioning looks.

Besides, it's not like he was upset or anything. The charade was over. He could get back to his life and completely ignore Hermione's existence. So then why couldn't he stop looking at her?

He saw Hermione sit down with her friends and she proceeded to talk with them amiably. Why wasn't she upset? Why didn't she feel like she'd lost something? And why the _hell_ was he letting this get to him?

Pansy, who noticed where Draco had been focusing his glare, asked, "What happened?"

"Huh?" Malfoy asked, bringing his attention back to his friend at the table.

"Why are you glaring at your bushy-haired love muffin?" Blaise repeated.

"I'm _not_ glaring, and she's not my love muffin," Draco ground out bitterly.

"Why not?" Pansy inquired, concern evident in her voice.

" Noth―"

Draco stopped.

"We split up," he announced solemnly.

The inner Draco smiled happily.

"Are you ok?" Pansy crooned.

"Don't worry, we're here for you," Blaise comforted, patting Draco on the shoulder affectionately.

Malfoy swatted away Blaise's attentions, and continued, "She's just not the person I thought she was."

Draco sighed dramatically.

"She seemed so sweet and innocent but as we got closer, her possessive side became quite evident in our relationship."

"You were together for two days!" Theodore Nott, who'd been listening to the conversation, exclaimed.

Malfoy ignored him.

"She had to spend every second with me, and if I wanted any time to myself she'd fly into a rage. She even attacked that Ravenclaw I was talking to yesterday, and I was only giving her some charms pointers."

"Like hell you were," Pansy commented skeptically.

"I was, honestly!" Malfoy said with a cheshire-like grin. "Anyway, I couldn't stand it anymore, so I broke things off. Besides, the spark was gone. I was only in it for the challenge."

"I'm sure Hermione wouldn't be happy about you saying that," Pansy warned.

"Like I care," Malfoy returned.

Unfortunately, as Malfoy looked back over at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione and her mates were laughing at Harry, who'd gone ghostly white, he realized sadly that he kind of did care.

Uh oh. This wasn't good.

**0000000000000000**

_"It can't be true!"_

_"Well, that does explain why he's always so chummy with Blaise Zabini . . ."_

_"She took a lock of his hair to brew a love potion, can you believe it?"_

_"Harry's properly scared now. He's never been crushed on by a boy."_

_"I heard she tried to steal Colin's camera so she could get some shots of him in the prefects' bathroom."_

**00000000000000000**

The envelope in her robes bothered Hermione all morning. She couldn't stop thinking about what it might contain. She really hoped it could be considered blackmail material. She bloody well knew that prick deserved it.

Professor Flamberton, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, droned on however, unaware of his pupil's lack of concentration.

Harry and Ron were sitting in front of her, drawing funny cartoons of the teacher, whose sideburns seemed to be devouring his head.

Hermione was supremely relieved when he released them for lunch. She'd have a whole hour to listen to the howler and analyze it. Maybe she'd finally get a glimpse of what went on inside Malfoy's head. She also hoped she might be able to understand him a little more.

Mostly, she just wanted to see his reaction when she threw the information in his face.

Malfoy was going to learn the hard way that Gryffindors could be conniving and underhanded as well.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Harry asked, when he noticed her walking in the opposite direction of the Great Hall.

"Oh! I just have to ask, um . . . Professor Vector some things about arithmancy. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked, amazed that someone could put off _eating_ for homework.

"I had loads at breakfast," Hermione lied.

"Bollocks!" Ron called. "You had a bit of toast and a little, bitty portion of eggs. You should really eat more, Hermione. Especially after what happened yesterday."

Hermione was really touched by his show of concern. She guessed her visit to the hospital wing the day before affected him a little more than he let on.

"I will. I just really need to ask this one question and then I'll come eat."

Ron was about to protest, but Hermione cut him off, "Two helpings of everything, I promise."

She smiled at him, and she could see his resolve breaking.

"Well, all right. But if you don't eat it all, Harry here will restrain you while I force it down."

Harry smiled and agreed, "You bet I will."

Hermione grinned warmly. On impulse, Hermione leant forward and pulled her two best friends into a cozy embrace.

"Thanks," she whispered.

As she let go of them Harry had a wide smile and Ron had a rosy tint to his cheeks.

"I've got to go," Hermione explained hastily. "I'll see you both in the Great Hall."

With that, Hermione turned and began walking purposefully to the seventh floor.

Upon reaching her destination, Hermione looked at the entrance to the Room of Requirement and concentrated.

'I need a place where I can listen to a howler and not be overheard . . . I need a place where I can listen to a howler and not be overheard . . .'

She passed by the entrance three times.

Magically, of course, a door appeared and Hermione quickly disappeared inside.

The room had transformed into a library of sorts, with a fire blazing in a fireplace and a comfy armchair placed near it.

She could only assume that the walls were soundproof.

Hermione sat down lazily in the chair, placed her bag on the floor beside her, and withdrew the cause of her frustrations from her pocket.

She turned the howler in her hands. This was the answer to all her questions, she could _feel_ it.

Giddily, Hermione broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

**A/N: **I know, I know! It wasn't worth the wait. A whole lot of nothing in this chappie. However the conclusion to this lovely fic is up next, and I promise to have an update out this week. Cross my heart.

As always, readers are appreciated and reviewers are worshipped!


End file.
